Sounds of Silence
by Asukaforever92
Summary: Slight AU. The 501st have defeated the Neuroi hive over Venezia and are sent to Orussia to combat the Neuori hive there. However, while they have survived so far and the 501st will soon experience first hand the horrors of war.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello to all I now present my fourth Strike Witches story, second multi-chapter story for this series and my first multi-chapter for just Strike Witches. I am warning you guys right now this story if rated 'M' for character death, minority profanity and multiple adult situations so you really need to be wary of continuing this story if you can't handle that type of thing. But, frankly in the internet age I really don't think that should be a major issue unless you take offense to the fact it's the girls of the 501st having this happen. Anyway, just for background reasons this opening scene is set in the mid-1950s but, most of the story will be the mid-1940s.

Thanks to my pre-reader Makuhari-fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches or "Sounds of Silence" by Simon and Garfunkel

It was chilly Autumn afternoon at the historic the George Inn pub in London, Britannia. Business was booming as it usually did in this popular hot spot.

Going back to it's foundation in 1767, the George Inn had been a popular pub dating back to 1676 with its guest list including William Shakespeare and Charles Dickens. Most recently, it had been a favorite spot of witches on leave to visit and forget the Neuroi for a while back during the war.

Being in his mid-thirties the current bartender had seen many witches come and go from the bar during the era, and easily recognized some who still stopped by.

"Looks like my paycheck will be nice and fat this month." said the bartender as he heard the door opening signaling a new customer had entered, "I'll be with you in a second."

"It's fine." said the Fuso woman as she made her way to the bar counter, her right leg limping as she used a cane to support herself.

"What will it be?" asked the bartender as he noticed the somber mood the woman was in.

"Sake." answered the woman in the same somber tone as before.

"Something wrong?" asked the bartender as he served the woman her drink which she quickly downed.

"Lots of memories in this country." answered the woman as she ran her hand over her right leg, "My leg got badly injured a decade ago."

"You were one of the Witches." said the bartender catching on.

"Yeah. I wasn't injured here, that happened during the Orussian Campaign. But, this is were I first joined by comrades." replied the woman.

"So, you were stationed here." mused the bartender, "You ever come here?"

"No. My commanding officer never would have let me." replied the girl with a brief laugh followed by a sigh, "Besides, I was too young."

"What unit were you with?" asked the bartender.

"I'll tell you if you keep it hush." answered the woman.

"Fine." said the man as he leaned in close to the woman.

"I'm Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji, formerly of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing; the Strike Witches." said the woman.

"You're guys were legends. I'm honored to be in the presence of a true war hero." said the bartender amazed.

"I'm glad you think so." replied Yoshika as two college age girls approached the bar.

"Another two martinis please." said the first girl tipsy a blonde in her early twenties.

"Coming up. Just don't drive home tonight." replied the bartender getting them their alcohol.

"Don't worry. We're not." said the second the same age as Yoshika noticed they had pants on.

"_They're not witches._" said the veteran to herself as the two girls noticed her cane.

"Were you in the war?" asked the blonde.

"Don't ask her. It's rude." said the redhead slapping the side of her arm.

"It's okay and yes, I was in the war. I served on three fronts before I was discharged." answered Yoshika.

"That's so cool." said the blonde.

"We wish we could have fought the Neuroi." added the redhead.

"I wanted to protect everyone so I joined the witches and for a while I did. But, I eventually discovered I couldn't protect everyone and as a result I lost many people close to me." replied Yoshika sadly leading to a minute of silence.

"Here are you ladies." said the bartender handing the girls there drinks.

"Thank you." said the redhead somberly.

"Here's the money." said the blonde clearly distracted handing the bartender the money for the drinks.

"Never take somebody you care about for granted." said Yoshika as the girls nodded and left.

"Was the war really that bad?" asked the bartender.

"Yeah. I lost of a lot of people I was close to. Some survived but, they were never the same. It was impossible for them to go back to the way things were before the war. Others were simply killed." answered Yoshika.

"I'm really sorry." said the bartender.

"Thanks. I know we all were aware of the risk when we signed up but, that doesn't make the pain hurt any less." replied Yoshika.

"We were always fed the same propaganda about the "selfless and heroic nature" of your girls it's hard to remember you're only human at times." said the bartender now wondering what became of the other witches he had befriended during the war.

"Those leaders never really cared about us. They'd rather we all drop dead in mid-flight." spat Yoshika bitterly as memories of the Warlock, the near disaster with the _Yamato _over Venezia and most sourly events from Orussia flooded back to her wile the door opened.

"Hey barkeep, can I get a bottle of Gin over here?" asked an exhausted looking business man fresh off work as he walked by Yoshika to another part of the bar.

"Coming up." said the bartender who went to grab his drink leaving Yoshika alone.

"_There's nothing a Witch can't do..._" echoed the words of Sakamoto as Yoshika sat alone starring into her sake.

A/N: Okay, I know that was short but, it's just setting up the rest of the story and the chapters will get longer now that we're getting into the actual story it's self. I'm really not sure of my schedule so the update of this might be pretty hectic. I'm planing the next several chapters in a row then it'll be every other month unless I change things which might happen. So, I'm not trying to be self-promotional but, due to the unpredictable nature of my schedule to this story the best way to follow it is to subscribe to me or it if you can. If not I always update my profile on the first of every month with the publication dates of that months stories so you can follow that. Anyway, next times we go back ten years and see how we got to this point. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello to all I'm back with chapter two of "Sounds of Silence". I just want to give a heads up this story is set in a slightly alternative universe were Yoshika and Sakamoto didn't lose their magic after destroying the hive above Venezia so rather than being disbanded the 501st was sent to Orussia. Also, this story is set in the same universe as my other two pure Strike Witches stories (obviously excluding my crossover) so events from those might be referenced but, you don't necessarily need to read them to get this. Finally, this story is an adventure/tragedy but, you'll notice these first couple of chapter are more lighthearted, that's because I'm setting up the main events of this story when it will get darker.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

It was a chilly morning as the sun rose above the East Karelia region of the Orussian empire.

Now assigned to fight the Neuroi hive over Novgorod Governorate; the 501st Joint Fighter Wing had only recently got used to the cold.

Having returned to their rooms after the previous day's mission, most of the witches were still sleeping A handful had gotten out of bed with the rising sun; one being a certain Major who was currently in the forest giving her katana a workout.

" Banzai!" cried out Sakamoto cutting through a log like a hot knife through butter, "Off by five centimeters. I have to get this cut perfect."

Sakamoto then walked over to the pile she had made, Sakamoto grabbed another log, then raised her katana above her head and easily bifurcated it. Being a perfectionist and feeling like there was room for improvement, she picked up another log and continued to practice her cutting technique.

Unnoticed; someone was watching from behind a half-buried boulder.

"Oh Major. You're cuts are so flawless and precise... I wish we could have a dual." sighed Perrine dreamily as she crouched from her hiding spot watching the Major from afar, "I just wish I could get close but, I'd give myself away. I can't even hear what you're saying from back her."

"Damn. I need to improve." said Sakamoto determined as she continuously chopped away at the wood in front of her.

"_If I'm quiet then I think I could move up a little. I mean, it's not like I'm doing anything wrong. I'm just watching her practice. Okay, here I go._" thought Perrine but, as she prepared to move she heard footsteps so she ducked behind another part of the boulder as someone passed by then returned to her original hiding spot.

"Maybe if I try from a different angle." said Sakamoto who moved around only then noticing Minna in front of her.

"It looks you're busy as usual." said Minna as she approached the woman.

"One can never improve too much." replied Sakamoto who only then noticed the fur coat in her commanding officer's arms, "Who's that for?"

"It's for you. You'll get pneumonia wearing only your jacket." answered Minna.

"Thank you but, I don't need it. Soldiers of Fuso are trained to be ready in any type of combat." said Sakamoto, "Minna, you might want to move to the side to avoid being hit."

"Stubborn as usual." sighed Minna who moved.

"Damn. Who ever the Major is talking to moved." said Perrine as trees blocked her view of this new person.

"Mio, you're pushing yourself way to much. You need to relax." said Minna.

"I'm fine. Fuso prides it's self on our military strength. Karlsland has a similar tradition so you should know were I'm coming from." replied Sakamoto as she continued her chopping.

"You know I'm not career military. Trude would have a better understanding of what you're saying." replied Minna as Sakamoto put her katana back in it's sheath over her back.

"I can't hear what the Major is saying. This is bad, nothing good could come from such a clandestine meeting." said Perrine to herself getting more worried by the minute.

"I understand the military means so much to you but, what about me?" asked Minna shaking, "I can't lose you!"

"Minna, you know I love more than life it's self. I'll survive then after the war we'll begin our lives together just as we planned." answered Sakamoto putting her arms around Minna.

"You wouldn't even realize I loved you if it wasn't for that drunken kiss in Romagna. If you hadn't done that then decided to talk to me about it later that night I never could have confessed my true feelings for you." replied Minna who then shared a passionate kiss with her lover.

"I can't see the Major. This is really bad." said Perrine beginning to worry when she heard footsteps from where Sakamoto and the other person had been standing. Wanting to avoid being seen, she bolted back to the base.

"Did you hear something?" asked Minna as she walked hand-in-hand with Sakamoto back to base.

"Must have been an animal." answered Sakamoto as the two kept walking.

* * *

Inside the seventeenth century fortress that was now headquarters of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing the sun was beginning to break into the windows of the witches bedrooms signaling morning or, in the case of Sanya, bedtime. In the bedroom of Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji and Master Sergeant Lynnette Bishop it was the former and as the sun peered into the room it's gentle rays awoke Lynne from her slumber.

"Good morning Yoshika." yawned Lynne as she rubbed her eyes then noticed a now very familiar sight: her breast firmly grasped in the hand of Yoshika.

"Good morning Lynne." relied Yoshika slowly waking up only to then notice were her hand was, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." said Lynne sitting up.

"I don't know why this keeps happening. I guess I need to keep my pillow closer." laughed Yoshika scratching the back of her head.

"Hey, we have cooking duty this morning." said Lynne.

"Let's take a quick bath first." replied Yoshika and she and Lynne gathered their cloths and headed to the bath an old bath.

* * *

Based on the Roman style and inspired by the Third Rome theory having been built after the area had been conquered by the Grand Duchy of Moscow under Ivan the Great.

"The water is so warm." said Yoshika as she slipped into the warm bath, "It feels really good after waking up on these cold mornings."

"Yeah; I don't know what I'd do without warm water." said Lynne slipping into the bath.

"Lucky we have warm water here." replied Yoshika who only had one thing on her mind, "_Lynne's boobs, Lynne's boobs, Lynne's boobs._"

"I really like being able to bathe with with you Yoshika. I just feel so...safe around you." said Lynne sliding next to Yoshika.

"I like you too Lynne. That's what's friends are for." replied Yoshika, smiling as she failed to notice the small frown on her friend's face.

"I'm glad you do to." said Lynne with a fake smile across her face.

"Yeah. We're great friends." said the Fuso girl who rested her head on the right shoulder of Lynne.

"Yoshika, what are you doing?" asked Lynne adverting her head to hide her blush.

"Sorry. I'm really tired." answered Yoshika with faint disappointment in her voice.

"It's okay." replied Lynne feeling a well known sensation come over her, "_No. No. No. We're both girls. I can't have those type of feelings for Yoshika._"

"Are you okay Lynne?" asked Yoshika noticing the blonde seemed uncomfortable.

"I'm fine." answered Lynne with a forced laugh only to get saved from further questioning.

"Move over because there's going to be a lot less space." said Shirley walking into the bath, her large bosom bounced up and down.

"So big." said Yoshika as she hypnotically followed the up and down motion of Shirley's breasts.

"Yoshika, you have a nose bleed." said Lynne noticing a dark trail running down her friend's face.

"Thanks." said Yoshika who managed to whip away the blood while keeping her eyes off Shirley's chest.

"_Why am I jealous? It's not like I want Yoshika to grab my breasts but, this morning it felt so good in her hand._" a confused Lynne said to herself, before being jumped from behind which caused her to let out a distressed cry.

"Boobies!" cried out Francesca Lucchini as she willing groped Lynne.

"Francesca, please stop!" cried out Lynne clearly uncomfortable while Shirley could only laugh at the situation.

"Shirley, please do something." begged Yoshika as Lynne's cries for help got louder.

"Oh Francesca." called the redhead and as soon as Lucchini saw Shirley's breasts she quickly let go of Lynne.

"Shirley." swooned Lucchini as she clasped on the redhead who slide down into the water.

"Are you okay Lynne?" asked Yoshika checking on the blonde girl.

"Yeah. I'm fine." answered Lynne as Yoshika turned her attention.

"Francesca, you should ask Lynne before doing things like that. Lynne really freaked out when you grabbed" chastised Yoshika not sure if this was more concern or jealousy.

"If Lynne won't let me, and neither then no one but Shirley will. I tried it with Captain Barkhorn and she threatened to have be demoted." replied Lucchini.

"Don't take it personal. Barkhorn is a total tight ass." said Shirley remembering their constant arguments.

"Yeah. Tight ass." repeated Francesca as Shirley began to wash herself and at the same time began to hum a song.

"What's the name of that song?" asked Yoshika remembering the melody from somewhere.

"It's called "Ten Giant Neuroi". It's set to the tune of She'll be coming 'Round the Mountain" which is why it sounds so familiar. But, this song tells of our exploits during the Battle of Britannia." answered Lynne who added, "I heard it after leaving the witches once Gallia was liberated."

"We heard it while in North Africa." said Lucchini who was now sitting by herself as Shirley washed her massive bust.

"Can you teach it to me?" asked Yoshika to which Shirley nodded yes and began to sing:

"_There were ten giant Neuroi in the air,_

_There were ten giant Neuroi in the air, _

_There were ten giant Neuroi in the air, Ten giant Neuroi_

_There were giant Neuroi in the air,_

_And the 501st Strike Witches shot one down, _

_And the 501st Strike Witches shot one down,_

_And the 501__st__ Strike Witches, 501__st__ Strike Witches_

_And the 501__st__ Strike Witches shot one down_"

"It keeps going until it reaches zero." added Lynne.

"That's so cool! I didn't know we had our own song!" said Yoshika jubilant.

"Well you can thank my beautiful voice for that performance" said Shirley jokingly.

"It was amazing. I could never sing it that well." replied Lynne disappointed.

"I'm sure you have an amazing singing voice is amazing Lynne." said Yoshika placing her hand on Lynne's shoulder.

"Thank you Yoshika." said Lynne blushing.

"_So, they're like that now. I knew it._" said Shirley to herself as a smirk came across her face.

"I'm hungry! I want food!" cried Lucchini drawing all attention to her.

"Actually, we're just getting ready to cook." said Yoshika.

"Then let's hop out of this bath! I want Fuso food!" cried the young girl who jumped up and ran to get her clothes on.

* * *

After getting dressed the girls made their way to the kitchen. As they walked, Lynne and Yoshika walked side by side causing Shirley's grin to grow further. When they reached the kitchen they found someone had beaten them there.

"Good morning Eila!" said Yoshika seeing her friend sitting at the table.

"Same to you." yawned Eila.

"Sanya woke you up again?" asked Lucchini sitting down.

"Yeah. Sanya crashed in my bed again. But, this is the last time." answered Eila.

"Until you say the same thing tomorrow." muttered Shirley while Yoshika and Lynne began cooking while Shirley and Lucchini began talking to themselves.

"By the way, don't forget to make her food as well. I don't want Sanya to be hungry before night patrol." said Eila always looking out for Sanya.

"What could Major Sakamoto have been talking about?" asked Perrine to herself as she walked into the kitchen unable to shake her worry about the Major's conversation with a seemingly mysterious person.

"Hello Perrine. We're having Fuso food: grilled mackerel, tofu, rice and miso soup. Most of it's leftovers." said Yoshika knowing the aristocratic Gallian girl wouldn't take kindly to this.

"Okay whatever." replied Perrine to distracted to care.

"Okay Perrine, what's up?" asked Shirley crossing her arms, "You're acting really weird."

"Yeah. Like an alien!" added Lucchini jumping up out of her chair.

"I just have on interest in common matters. True, I'd much rather be eating foie gras then some of the food here but, in war you must deal with what you are dealt." answered Perrine.

"Now I'm starting to believe Francesca." said Eila who decided to have some fun, "Then again, I['m sure the stick you have jammed up your butt isn't helping."

"I have too much class to fall into you're petty games." replied Perrine.

"You-" fumed Eila but, any possible comeback was interrupted by the arrival of their remaining comrades.

"Sorry we're late but, I had to drag Hartmann out of bed." sighed Barkhorn clearly annoyed.

"I'm tired. Let me sleep." moaned Erica before getting a whiff of food, "On second thought I'm starved."

"Glad you're hungry. There's plenty for everyone." laughed Yoshika as she and Lynne served the food and everyone began to eat.

"Fine work ladies. You're cooking skills are top notch." said Sakamoto in between bits of food while she failed to notice the unrelenting stare of a certain Gallian on her.

"_Who could the Major have been talking to?_" asked Perrine to herself as she stared intently as Sakamoto.

"Hartmann slow down! You're going to get sick eating that much!" cried out Barkhorn.

"Yeah sure." replied Erica as she kept shoving food down.

"A soldier of Karlsland acting like such a slob. This world is going to hell." sighed Barkhorn.

"_I need to get to the bottom of this. There's no way this could be anything good._" said Perrine to herself while Sakamoto yawned.

"Did you have trouble sleeping Major?" asked Yoshika clearly sounding concerned for the well-being of her her commanding officer.

"I was out early this morning with training." answered Sakamoto.

"Don't push yourself too hard ma'am." said Shirley, "All work and no play made Jill a dull girl."

"I think the Major has a good work ethic. We should all adopt it." countered Barkhorn.

"God, you're such a tight ass!" replied Shirley.

"Well Liberion, with your attitude I have no idea how you reached the rank of Captain!" snapped Barkhorn.

"Not again." sighed Lynne.

"Maybe it's because I'm damn good!" replied Shirley slamming her hands on the table as she shot up out of her chair.

"Even Hartmann has has a better ethic!" yelled Barkhorn as she jumped out of her chair.

"Please leave me out of this." moaned Erica.

"In case you haven't forgotten I have the Air Force Distinguished Service Medal, a Silver Star medal with bronze oak leaf cluster, the Legion of Merit with bronze oak leaf luster, the Distinguished Flying Cross with two bronze oak leaf clusters, Bronze Star Medal with bronze valor device, Air Medal with two silver oak leaf clusters, Air Force Commendation Medal, Presidential Unit Citation with bronze oak leaf cluster, Air Force Outstanding Unit Award, Liberion Defense Service Medal, Liberion Campaign Medal, the European-African-Middle East Campaign Medal with silver and three bronze service stars, the Neuroi Victory Medal and the Congressional Silver Medal!" said Shirley naming off her honors who then grabbed her breasts, "These aren't the only things on my chest."

"She had to bring up medals." Hartmann sighed, knowing where this was going.

"I have the Front Flying Clasp of the Luftwaffe in gold with pennant, the Combined Pilots-Observation Badge, the Honor Goblet of the Luftwaffe, the Karlsland Cross in gold and the Iron Cross in both classes!" shot back Barkhorn.

"Not as many awards as me." smiled Shirley.

"But, being Karlsland decorations they carry much more value." replied Barkhorn smirking.

"You wanna go?!" asked Shirley.

"Fine by me!" answered Barkhorn.

"Okay ladies that's enough. Keep your competitive spirit for the Neuroi." said Sakamoto putting an end to the argument.

"Even you're not that bad." said Eila nudging Perrine.

"Yeah sure." replied the Gallian which further irked Eila.

"_What's up with her?_" asked Eila, "_If I can't mess with Perrine I'm going to find another way to have fun. When I get back to my read I'll read my tarot cards._"

"Seconds!" cried out Lucchini, soon shoveling another mouthful of food. Breakfast eventually ended and everyone departed except for Yoshika, who volunteered to do the dishes alone so Lynne could get extra training in.

"I wish Lynne was here." sighed Yoshika missing the blonde girl.

"I have to hand it to you Yoshika. You have very good taste." said Shirley as she stood behind the Fuso girl.

"When did you comeback?!" asked Yoshika, panicking at the though of somebody hearing her last statement.

"I ducked back after the others left." answered Shirley, "I knew when I saw you two in the bath and hallway this morning. You and Lynne are a couple. Congratulations."

"Thank you but, it's not like that." replied Yoshika.

"I know I can't be wrong. I have a sixth sense for this kind of thing." said Shirley as Yoshika looked around.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone this." said Yoshika whispering.

"Okay sure." said the redhead casually.

"I like her. Not just as a friend but, romantically too." confessed Yoshika kind of glad she could finally talk to someone abut her feelings.

"That's no problem. There are lots of those types of relationships among witches." replied Shirley.

"Even you?" asked Yoshika.

"Of course." answered Shirley remembering the strip poker games she and her comrades played when she was with the 363rd Fighter Wing which was especially fun since she was the only girl who didn't mind losing.

"There is one problem though." confessed Yoshika.

"Tell me what it is." said the redhead.

"I don't know if she feels the same way about me." said Yoshika.

"Just tell her." said Shirley.

"I'm afraid of how she'll react." admitted Yoshika.

"What exactly is the worse thing you think could happen?" asked Shirley.

"I'm afraid she will really angry and we won't be friends anymore." answered Yoshika.

"Yeah anti-homosexual prejudice blows. I've been there." sighed Shirley having dealt with it herself.

"What happened?" asked Yoshika cautiously.

"Back when I was racing one of my opponents began calling me slurs because I was beating him. He and his friends kept it up until I planted my foot in his balls." answered Shirley smiling at the last part, "Look Yoshika. I understand you and her are close but, you can't let fear get the best of you. You might never get this chance again. You should talk to Eila, she can give you advice on picking up girls since she and Sanya are a couple."

"Thanks Shirley. You really helped." replied Yoshika who ran-off to find Eila unaware of the Gallian that had overheard their conversation.

"Who does Miyafuji like?" asked Perrine to herself as walked away having missed the beginning of her conversation, "It's not like I should even care."

"I still have to figure out the mysterious person the Major was talking to." said Perrine as a terrifying though entered her head, "What if the raccoon dog was talking about the Major?"

Perrine began to pace back and forth in the hallway nervously. Images and ideas of Yoshika and Sakamoto together were flooding into her mind and she desperately tried to force them out.

"No way. Major Sakamoto would have no part with that lowly raccoon dog." said Perrine confidently, "But, what if Yoshika is blackmailing the Major. That must have been what the Major was doing this morning. I bet the training story was Yoshika as well. I'm going to find that raccoon dog and get to the bottom of this."

* * *

**Incident at Honn****ō****-ji**: **Oda Nobunaga was in the height of power in Fuso having defeated his rivals but, as he was crushing his further rivals Akechi Mitsuhide organized a coup capturing Honn****ō****-ji and Nobunaga. The young page of Nobunaga, Mori Ranamaru, sent the temple on fire. Akechi declared him dead but, in face Nobunaga had escaped and met up with his loyal ally Toyotomi Hideyoshi who defeated their enemies at the Battle of Yamazaki. **

A/N: So a jealous Perrine and a love-struck couple is how we end things here. The historical event at the end here was of course based on these real life events except for a few changes here and there based on history. For example, here Nobunaga didn't escape but, rather committed suicide rather than being captured. These are not just random but, are either relevant to the events going on or foreshadowing events to come. All of my three Strike Witches stories are in the same universe so this is a way of getting information out now like Star Wars did at the beginning of each movie with those long paragraphs across the screen. The song Shirley was singing was based on the real English soccer song "Ten German bombs" about how the RAF defeated the Luftwaffe during the Battle of Britain. As I said; the story will take a turn for the worse Try to remember seemingly minor things that come up so there will be less confusion later on. Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Merry Christmas to all as I return with chapter three of "Sounds of Silence". This picks up were we left off as well as including Lynne's side of things and the first Neuroi appearance in the story.

Thanks to my pre-reader Makuhari-fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

Yoshika walked down the old hallways of the Strike Witches current base, headed to the bedroom of Eila and Sanya shared . Sakamoto didn't want the two rooming together after they officially became a couple, but Minna allowed them to remain together as long as they kept their hormones in check. "Remember, this is a military base not a bordello" were the exact words the Wing Commander used. When Yoshika reached the door she knocked nervously, and immediately heard someone marching to the door.

"Be quiet. Sanya is sleeping." demanded Eila in a hushed tone after opening the door.

"Um Eila, I actually wanted to talk to you." said Yoshika.

"Fine but, be quiet." replied Eila who let Yoshika in.

"I'll promise I won't wake Sanya." said Yoshika as Eila sat back at her table were her tarot cards were laid out.

"What are you doing?" asked Yoshika keeping her tone low.

"I'm reading the future." answered Eila who wanted to keep the room as quiet for Sanya as possible, "You came for something."

"I need relationship advice." replied Yoshika.

"You and Lynnette right?" asked Eila smiling as she already knew the answer.

"Yeah. Shirley said it was obvious too." answered Yoshika.

"I read it in my cards when we were in Britannia. I was just waiting for this moment." replied Eila.

"The problem is I don't know if Lynne feels the same and I'm afraid how she'll react when I tell her." explained Yoshika.

"I understand." replied Eila knowing her parents wouldn't be the most supportive of her relationship with Sanya, "Does your family know?"

"I've never hidden my sexuality. Everyone I know is fine with it including mom and grandma." answered Yoshika.

"Glad to hear you have support." replied Eila knowing her own sister Aurora would accept her.

"What about Sanya? Would her family accept her?" asked Yoshika.

"I'm really not sure. Nobility tend to be fairly conservative." answered Eila.

"Sanya is from nobility?" asked Yoshika amazed.

"My father is a Count. Our nobility goes back to the boyar nobility before Ivan the Terrible was in power." answered Sanya who sat up on her bed while Yoshika suddenly found herself under attack.

"You woke up Sanya!" fumed Eila pounding Yoshika on the head.

"Actually, I woke up because I'm hungry." said Sanya.

"Oh, sorry Yoshika." laughed Eila embarrassed before turning to her girlfriend, "Put on your clothes and I'll led you to the kitchen.

"So about me and Lynne." said Yoshika needing aid to her problem.

"I know how you feel. I haven't told father about myself as Eila." replied Sanya as she tried getting dressed.

"Sanya, you're putting your shirt on backwards." said Eila who then went to help her half-wake Orussian girlfriend get dressed, "Yoshika, I'm really not sure what else I could tell you. You might just need to build up the courage to talk to Lynne. That's what I did with Sanya."

"You could try talking to Major Sakamoto. Eila is convinced she and and Commander Minna are lovers." suggested Sanya.

"That was my opinion." said Eila red-faced.

"Sorry." replied Sanya straitening her tie.

"Well that might actually be a good idea." replied Eila.

"Thank you so much." said Yoshika bowing then leaving to find Major Sakamoto.

* * *

As she walked down the hall Lynnette Bishop found her head spinning. She had finished practice and returned to her room but, all she could think about was Yoshika and while that was no problem when her thoughts began taking on romantic and erotic overtones then she panicked. Lynne decided a walk could help clear her mind so she had walked. Keeping her head down Lynne couldn't see were she was going until she bumped into someone.

"Watch were you're going." snapped Barkhorn as she got back up.

"I'm sorry ma'am! I wasn't watching were I was going! It's my fault!" apologized Lynne frantically.

"It's alright. I'm just annoyed at somebody else and snapped at you." replied Barkhorn.

"Are you still mad with Captain Yeager?" asked Lynne.

"I'm used to that unprofessional Liberion. The person I'm looking for is a certain Fraulein Hartmann who when I find her will knowing the meaning of punishment." seethed Barkhorn before sighing, "I really should have expected this. I'm not sure why I'm surprised."

"You've served with Lieutenant Hartmann for years right?" asked Lynne.

"Yes. The two of us and the Commander have served together since he fall of Karlsland. The Blonde Knight is a great soldier; if only she acted like she did during a battle all the time." answered Barkhorn, "If I know that girl, she's in bed."

"I see." replied Lynne who began to follow Barkhorn as she made her way to the room she shared with Hartmann.

"Is there a reason you're following me?" asked Trude as she kept walking.

"Actually, I was thinking about something and I was hoping to talk to someone." answered Lynne.

"Fine, just walk and talk together." said Barkhorn.

"Well, I'm not very open but, from the moment she joined us I've been very close to Yoshika." began Lynne nervously.

"Yes, we've all noticed it. Frankly, there's no dilemma there." replied Barkhorn hoping it would end there.

"The problem recently other ideas about Yoshika have entered my head." continued Lynne struggling to spill her secret.

"What type?" asked Trude.

"They have been of..um...romantic and erotic." answered Lynne who then bumped into Barkhorn after the latter had stopped in her tracks.

"I wasn't expecting that." said Barkhorn with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry." said Lynne feeling guilt about putting Barkhorn on the spot.

"Don't worry Lynnette it's fine. Erica came out to me before so I have experience." replied Barkhorn knowing confessing this about the blonde was no surprise to anyone in the 501st.

"The thing is we're both girls. I don't think mother and father would approve. I know father wouldn't." said Lynne.

"I see your problem." replied Barkhorn.

"My father really wants me to marry the son of a wealthy business executive. We're already from aristocracy and he wants me to stay within "our class" as he put it." said Lynne as tears began welling up in her eyes, "The fact Yoshika isn't from an upper class family would be enough to get father's disapproval but, the fact she's also female means he might disown me."

"I'm really sorry to hear that Lynne." said Barkhorn sympathetically as she put her hands on Lynne's shoulders.

"Thank you ma'am." replied Lynne.

"No problem Lynne." said Barkhorn who then returned to walking until she reached her room, "Brace. yourself."

"Oh my." said Lynne staring as the natural disaster that seemed to have hit half the room.

"I can see you under those sheets Hartmann. I am ordering you as a superior officer to get up this instance." said Barkhorn as a head popped up from under the blanket.

"Let me get an hour of sleep and we can talk." replied Hartmann.

"You are technically committing insubordination by disobeying my direct order. You would be best to get up." advised Barkhorn.

"Then court martial me Trude. It's not like I haven't been in trouble before." said Hartmann.

"You're a soldier of Karlsland. You have so much potential to be a legend. You could be the next von Richthofen if you applied yourself." sighed Barkhorn.

"I don't care about that." replied Hartmann waving her hand.

"Erica, I just don't understand why." replied Barkhorn.

"Because Trude, I'm not into because I'm just not into that kind of stuff. I'll always be ready for a Neuroi but, I separate combat from my daily life." explained Hartmann.

"That makes sense to me." said Lynne which was when Hartmann noticed she was there.

"Oh hey Lynne." said Hartmann sitting up.

"Hello Hartmann." replied Lynne.

"Sergeant Bishop was asking for my advice on a personal matter." explained Barkhorn.

"About your love for Yoshika." replied Hartmann.

"Oh, you...you knew?" asked Lynne embarrassed.

"Yeah, I could see it from a mile away. Don't worry about it though, since I'm the same way too. A lot of witches are." answered Hartmann.

"It's not other witches I'm worried about." said Lynne.

"Lynette fears her father will disown her if he finds out she is attracted to girls." explained Barkhorn.

"Well that sucks." said Hartmann pouting.

"But, he's my father. I can't go against his wishes." replied Lynne.

"You need to make yourself happy Lynne." said Hartmann.

"That's actually good advice. Lynnette, you should talk to Yoshika. There's no other way to resolve this." added Barkhorn.

"Okay. Thank you." replied Lynne who left.

"Best of luck to you." muttered Barkhorn as Lynne left.

"_Now, if only you would come out Trude._" thought Hartmann to herself as she looked Barkhorn.

* * *

Lynne went looking for Yoshika while the Fuso girl headed to find Major Sakamoto. But, while they were walking they heard a familiar alarm signaling only one thing: Neuroi. All ten girls, save Sanya who was sleeping with her head the kitchen table, rushed to the hanger and quickly jumped into their Strikers then took off. They soon saw the larger bomber-shaped Neuroi headed their way.

"I see the core. It's dead center in the location were the cockpit would be." said Sakamoto using her magic eye.

"Right. Then we'll break into victory 'V' formation and-" began Minna before she was interrupted by gun fire attacking the Neuroi which fired a beam causing the 501st to scramble.

"Who did that?!" asked Sakamoto furiously as the Strike Witches regrouped.

"Crusher O'Hare the Second strikes again." sighed Eila immediately recognizing her friend.

"Watch out!" cried said girl as she came barreling at the 501st who had to dodge.

"You're really going to bankrupt the Allied command with all your repairs." laughed Eila as the girl finally managed to slow herself down.

"Hey I don't crash that much!" shot back Flight Sergeant Nikki Katajainen.

"I beg to differ." replied Lieutenant Aleksandra I. Pokryshkin as she and the rest of the 502nd caught up with their accident-prone comrade.

"You, Naoe and Krupinski have destroyed more Strikers than any other unit." said Barkhorn.

"Say that to my face!" cried out Flying Officer Kanno Naoe as she got right in the face of her old friend.

"Calm down Kanno. We've got work to do." said Flying Officer Waltrud Krupinski as she grabbed Naoe by the collar and pulled her back not really effected by their count of destroyed Strikers was almost as high as their Neuroi kill count.

"I'll calm down when the Captain takes back what she said!" yelled Kanno.

"Um guys, there is a Neuroi coming." said Pilot Officer Georgette Lemare as she pointed at the alien foe flying unopposed towards St. Petersberg.

"Which is exactly why you need to focus Flying Officer." said Major Gundula Rall.

"Yes ma'am." replied Kanno knowing not to argue with a commanding officer.

"Have you found the core sempai?" asked Pilot Officer Shimohara Sadako as she approached her former mentor.

"Dead center, were the cock pit would be." answered Sakamoto.

"Then attacking it from above would probably be our best option." said Sergeant Edytha Roßmann ever the tactician.

"We'll break up into two teams of nine to draw the Neuroi then somebody can fly up and attack it from above." said Sakamoto.

"I'll take the kill shot." said Kanno.

"Please let me take it ma'am." said Perrine coming over to her.

"I'm taking it!" snapped Kanno.

"I insist that I take the shot." replied Perrine clearly agitated.

"I'm taking the shot!" cried Kanno.

"Actually, I'm taking the shot." said Perrine growling.

"Just let her take the shot. She won't stop otherwise." said Aleksandra.

"You can fly with me Perrine." replied Sakamoto.

"If I get to fly with you then I can ma'am." said the Gallian swooning.

"Erica, Eila and Sanya will fly on the left with the 502nd while the rest of the 501st takes the right while Kanno takes the kill shot." said Minna handing out the orders.

"Yes ma'am." replied all the witches who broke off into formation and soon found themselves coming under attack.

"Oh no." said Nikki flew around wildly trying not to be shot down.

"Having trouble?" asked Eila cheeky as she easily weaved around using her magic to see the future.

"Not funny!" shot back Nikki who only then realized she was moments away from being hit only to be saved at the last moment by another witch deploying her shield.

"You really need to pay attention." said Hartmann looking back at her Nikki with a smile.

"Good work Erica!" called Edytha.

"I had a great teacher." replied Hartmann smiling.

"You and I need to drink after this. I found a great place in St. Petersberg!" called over Krupinski.

"Focus on the task at hand Flying Officer!" called Barkhorn, "We're in a battle if you haven't forgotten!"

"I'll never understand how you can deal with her." sighed Krupinski having fought with the strict Captain once before.

"Trude isn't really so bad." replied Hartmann.

"The fire is too heavy! We can't get close enough to expose the core!" cried out Sakamoto as the Neuroi continued to successfully hold them back, "You keep trying to draw it's fire. I'm going in."

"You can't Major!" cried out a worried Perrine.

"I'll be fine." replied Sakamoto who headed off dead center at the Neuroi.

"_You better come back. Our cabin will be lonely if it's just me._" said Minna to herself all to use to the sometimes suicidal lengths her love was willing to go to in order to defeat a Neuroi.

"Banzai!" cried out Sakamoto charging head on at the Neuroi repeatedly coming close to being hit before getting close to emptying her entire magazine into the Neuroi, exposing the core in the process, "Now Kanno!"

"Here I come!" cried Kanno, charging in, opening fire destroying the core.

"She did it!" called out Yoshika as Kanno smashed through the Neuroi as began weaving wildly.

"She's out of control!" cried out Nikki as she bolted out to help Kanno only to get tangled up with the Fuso girl and begin a barrel roll to the ground below.

"Oh boy." said Krupinski who took off to help her two teammates only tangled up with them and joining Nikki and Kanno in their crash landing.

"We're okay!" called all three from the ground thought their Strikers were another story.

"The Break Witches strike again." laughed Shirley.

"Great. More work for me." sighed Aleksandra before the two units departed back to there respective bases were Lynne decided to tell Yoshika how she felt.

"Um Yoshika, I, what I mean is..." stammered the blonde.

"Come on Lynne." said Barkhorn as she and Hartmann watched the scene unfold.

"You have to tell her Lynne." added Hartmann.

"Lynne..." said Yoshika confused at the girl's stammering.

"I just wanted to say you did amazing in the battle." said Lynne before running off.

"She couldn't do it." said Hartmann disappointed.

"No she could." sighed Barkhorn.

"Were is Major Sakamoto?" asked Yoshika looking around only to find no sign on the Major.

"She and Commander Minna left while you were talking to Lynne." answered Lucchini.

"Thanks." replied Yoshika who turned to leave only to find a roadblock.

"You are not going anywhere." said Perrine standing in the way of Miyafuji.

"I'm only going to talk to the Major." replied Yoshika.

"Look, I don't know what kind of shady agenda you've got but, I won't let you get away with this!" said Perrine angrily.

"She's officially lost lost." said Eila.

"I don't know what you're talking about." replied a confused Yoshika.

"Don't play dumb with me!" snapped Perrine.

"Perrine, I really have to get going. It's too important to wait." said Yoshika running off.

"I'm not done with you!" called Perrine who took off after Yoshika while an epiphany hit another member of the 501st.

"Oh hell! I left Sanya at the table when the Neuroi attacked!" said Eila realizing her girlfriend was lost during the day due to her incredible sleepiness as she ran off to find the her love.

"I hope the major can help." said Yoshika trying to ignore her nerves about talking with Sakamoto about such a subject not knowing Perrine was hot on her heels.

"When I find that Miyafuji." snarled the Gallian before turning a corner and running into someone that naturally caused her to fall down.

"Ouch." said Sanya softly as the Orussian had been trying to find her way back to her bedroom and at just that moment Perrine heard an angry growling noise coming from behind her.

"You knocked over Sanya." said Eila with ice in her words before making Perrine pay dearly for her mistake.

* * *

**Joseon Affair: In 1904 a massive Neuroi hive appeared over the Joseon peninsula threatening the entire Far East. Tzar Nicholas II of Orussia decided to take matters in his own hands hoping to use the incident to justify conquering Joseon. However, the Orussian Army was poorly trained and unequipped thus the Neuroi handed them one decisive defeat after another. This disaster resulted in a large group of unarmed people, led by an Orthodox priest, carrying pictures of the Tzar and religious icons as they marched on the Winter Palace on January 21, 1905 with a petition for the Tzar but, they were fired upon by soldiers outside in an event known as Bloody Sunday. This led to the Revolution of 1905 that ended with the October Manifesto promising reforms. The war was still going poorly and the Orussian Navy, a national pride created by Peter the Great, sailed around the world from St. Petersberg to Joseon only to be destroyed at the Battle of Tsushima. After this, Orussia withdrew and allowed Fuso, which had been actively participating as well, to continue alone. To add insult to injury, Fuso was able to easily stop the Neuroi in it's tracks. **

A/N: Well there's chapter three and I hope you enjoyed the first battle. I should state right now the 502nd won't be major players here they'll just show up during battles and that's it. The Joseon (as Korea was known until 1897 but, here it retains this name) is based on the Russo-Japanese War were Japan smashed Russia establishing a protectorate on Korea. This event and the events in the region after will be touched upon further next chapter. I won't get back updating until April but, then it should be much more routine so please bear with me. I hope you follow this story despite the wait. Merry Christmas and please give me the gift of a review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well it's been a while hasn't it and back a month early too. I am finally back to this story after a long hiatus and will stick with it until further notice. Also, my beta reader is on hiatus due to personal issues but, it's with his support I continue on my own for now. We pick up where we left off last time with Yoshika going to talk with Minna and Sakamoto.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

Yoshika walked nervously down the hallway to the office of Commander Minna were she knew she would find her and Major Sakamoto. Relationships between witches were officially to be discouraged and in civilian life same-sex relations were still very taboo but, here she felt comfortable and safe. They were many openly same-sex witches like Jane T. Godfrey and Dominica S. Gentile and of course Eila and Sanya in her own outfit. The reaction of Sakamoto and Minna to their outing was reassuring to Yoshika as she reached her destination.

"Ma'am, it's Sergeant Miyafuji. I need to speak to you about a private matter." said the nervous Fuso girl.

"You can come in Miyafuji." replied Sakamoto and Yoshika opened the door with her sweaty palms.

The room was pitch black to the surprise of Yoshika. Minna sat in her chair and Sakamoto stood next to her. A projector sat on the desk of the commander facing the right side of the room where images of Neuroi attacks were playing. Yoshika knew they looked familiar but, it wasn't until she saw the Forbidden City destroyed by a Neuroi beam she recognized the video.

"This is from the Fall of Beijing. I saw a picture of the Forbidden City being destroyed in the paper as a girl." said the young girl.

"You're correct Miyafuji. It was the same hive from Joseon." replied Major Sakamoto.

"It reached that far." mused Yoshika admittedly not too abreast of Neuroi locations and activity.

"In 1910, Fuso took over sole responsibility for destroying the hive." said Sakamoto.

"During the First Neuroi War an attempt by Fuso forces to destroy the hive by attacking from the Shandong peninsula failed." added Minna.

"In 1931, the hive finally moved again overrunning Manchuria and part of Inner Mongolia." continued Sakamoto.

"In 1937, it tried to conquer Fuso but, was stopped in the Fuso Sea Incident." added Minna, "This of course began the career of a certain Major."

"You took part in the Fuso Sea Incident?" asked Yoshika wide-eyed.

"It was my debut battle." answered Sakamoto.

"After being defeated there the Neuroi doubled-back and overran the remainder of China." said Minna as video of a city beginning destroyed appeared on the screen.

"This is the Nanjing Massacre. The Neuroi attacked the city on 9 December and the fighting continued until 31 January 1937 but, the capital it's self fell on December 13. 250,000-300,000 people were killed." continued Sakamoto, "This is why we fight Miyafuji."

"What happened next?" asked Yoshika afraid of the answer.

"The Neuroi had target parts of Orussia but, luckily the Orussian forces have been able to drive them back. Now we have to do the same here. " answered Sakamoto as the film ended and Yoshika turned the lights on.

"I'm certain a boring history lesson isn't what you came here for." noted Minna as Yoshika stood shaking in front of her commanding officers.

"It's not. I...it's personal." replied Yoshika meekly.

"Tell us." said Sakamoto.

"We'll try our best to understand." added Minna coming off slightly more sympathetic.

"I..you see...the thing is..." stammered Yoshika finding it very difficult to formulate words.

"Spit it out Miyafuji!" snapped Sakamoto.

"I'm in love with Lynnette!" cried Yoshika before blushing.

The two older woman stared at Yoshika whose face got redder and redder before looking at each other. Then, Minna began to chuckle while Sakamoto let out one of her trademark hearty laughs.

"Don't worry us like that!" said Sakamoto laughing as she slapped Yoshika hard enough to knock the girl over.

"I'm confused." said Yoshika getting back on her feet.

"You're attraction to Lynne is nothing to be so nervous about. Remember, Sanya and Eila are lovers." explained Minna.

"It's not just that." replied Yoshika looking at her feet.

"What is it then?" asked Sakamoto.

"I don't know if Lynne likes me in that fashion." answered Yoshika.

"You've talked to her about this." replied Minna.

"Not exactly." said Yoshika, "I did talk to Shirley at breakfast."

"Please tell me what exactly she said." replied Sakamoto knowing the redhead could of told Yoshika anything.

"She told me not let to let my fears get the best of me and to talk to Eila and Sanya since they're a couple." said Yoshika.

"Good advice." said Sakamoto softly.

"Then you talked to Sanya and Eila then." said Minna.

"Yeah. Well, Sanya was sleeping so I only began talking to Eila then Sanya woke up. I talked to her too after Eila attacked me." replied Yoshika, "They told me to come here."

"Well our leadership is vital to our subordinates." said Sakamoto.

"Actually, there might be another reason." noted Minna.

"That's true." replied Sakamoto as she scratched the back of her head.

"Eila seemed to think you two were lovers." noted Yoshika.

"Well, it's no surprise she'd know since Eila can see the future." mused the Wing-Commander.

"Minna!" cried out Sakamoto knowing their relationship could be trouble.

"You're really a couple! That's so cool!" cried Yoshika, "And actually, Eila was only guessing."

"The truth shall set you free." shrugged Minna.

"Maybe you're right." sighed Sakamoto as she walked over to Yoshika and put her hands on the girls shoulders, "Listen Miyafuji, Shirley was right about not letting your fear get the best of you. If you really feel this way then the best thing to do is talk to Lynne. Even if you're turned down there are other people out there and I know Lynne wouldn't hate you."

"Thank you Major. I'll go look for her now." replied Yoshika grateful before leaving.

"Let's hope this doesn't turn into a fiasco." sighed Minna sitting in her chair.

"It's nothing we can't handle." replied Sakamoto as she walked behind Minna and put her arms around the neck of the Karlsland native, "The children aren't here right now."

"Let's go back to what we were doing earlier." suggested Minna reaching into her desk.

"Fine by me." replied Sakamoto as Minna pulled out a sheet of colors.

"For the color of our cabin's curtains were down to canary yellow and milk white." said the redhead.

* * *

Yoshika felt much better after talking to Minna and Sakamoto. Upon leaving her meeting she set out looking for Lynne to tell her how she felt. However, she instead encountered a determined Gallian.

"I want answers raccoon dog!" cried Perrine as she marched with a purpose to Yoshika.

"I don't know what you mean." replied Yoshika confused.

"Don't play stupid!" snapped Perrine pointing her finger in the face of the Fuso girl.

"Okay." said Yoshika unsure what to say.

"What is your sinister plan?!" asked Perrine fiercely.

"I don't have a sinister plan." answered Yoshika honestly.

"Don't give me that! I know you're planning something! Out with it!" cried Perrine.

"I'm honest." said Yoshika.

"Tell me everything you were doing today!" demanded the Gallian.

"It's pretty normal. I did talk to Shirley earlier." said Yoshika.

"I should have know that degenerate Liberion was behind this." said Perrine from her silver-spoon mouth.

"There was nothing sinister about our conversation. Honest." pleaded Yoshika.

"Like I believe that." huffed Perrine.

"But, it's true. I talked to her then to Sanya and Eila. I just talked to Minna and Major Sakamoto." explained Yoshika.

"I knew you had the Major involved somehow! You're really a shameless, classless raccoon dog!" cried Perrine.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." said Yoshika clueless.

"You're up to something most wicked. You and the Major together makes me sick." snarled Perrine.

"She did recruit me into the army and she's been really nice to me. I really like everyone here at the 501st. Now, I have to go." said Yoshika who left.

"She like the Major and "really likes everyone here at the 501st." Damn, this is harder than I first though." mused Perrine to herself trying to find the hidden content behind that last statement.

"What, she "really likes everyone". How could I have been so blind." said the Gallian to herself now more worried than before.

* * *

Perrine quickly took off gathering all of fellow witches save Minna, Sakamoto and Yoshika. She brought them all to the common room to tell them the sinister plan Yoshika had up her sleeve.

"Thank you all for coming her. I have something of vital importance to tell you." began the Gallian who then noticed someone was missing, "Where is Master Sergeant Bishop?"

"I haven't seen her since breakfast." answered an exhausted Sanya.

"Just get on with whatever item of "vital importance" you have." said Barkhorn, "Some of us could be training and getting better."

"Okay. Yoshika Miyafuji is somehow blackmailing Major Sakamoto into forcing all of us into a perverted and disgusting sexual orgy." said Perrine only to be met with laughter.

"You've cracked your damn lid!" cried Eila through fits of laughter.

"I'm totally serious." replied Perrine, "Minna also seems to be in on it."

"I've know Minna for years. There's no way that's possible." said Barkhorn.

"Yeah. You've got a wild story Perrine."added Hartmann smirking.

"Why don't you believe me?" asked Perrine.

"You're whole "idea" is totally ludicrous." answered Eila finally having calmed down.

"Minna once wrote Shirley would set up an orgy on her personnel file." noted Lucchini.

"That's true. Actually, that's not really a bad idea." said the redhead.

"Listen, I was out this morning and I stumbled across Major Sakamoto-" began Perrine.

"What exactly where you out this morning?" asked Barkhorn suspicious.

"I was getting in exercise." answered Perrine nervously.

"Stalker." coughed Eila.

"Anyway, I say the Major talking to someone hiding their identity. I could hear what they were saying but, the nature of this had to be nefarious." continued Perrine as she ignored the last comment.

"Okay, that is odd." admitted Barkhorn.

"Then raccoon dog met with Major Sakamoto and Commander Minna and when I confronted her she said how she "really likes everyone" here." continued the Gallian.

"I honestly don't see the problem." said Shirley.

"That had to be code for an orgy!" replied Perrine.

"Okay, first things-" began Eila ready to set the record straight.

"If this happens strange people will be having their way with Sanya!" cried out Perrine.

"No freaking way that's happening!" yelled Eila jumping to her feet.

"You guys have lost your mind." sighed Hartmann.

"Think about it, Minna and Sakamoto would never do this willingly so Miyafuji had to blackmail them into doing this. They liking everyone, the clandestine meeting. Whatever it is, this is no good." replied Perrine.

"I wonder how fast Chris could get here." mused Shirley.

"This is an outrage! I refuse to let this happen!" cried Barkhorn before pulling out her Walther P38 pistol.

"Trude, what are you doing with that?" asked Hartmann worried.

"I'm getting to the bottom of this and if it's true. Minna and Sakamoto failed in their duty by being blackmailed by a subordinate and thus aren't fit to command." answered Barkhorn before dragging off an unwilling Hartmann.

"She's such a sucker when it comes to her little sister." snickered Shirley.

"Sucker!" cried out Lucchini.

"You're not taking part in this either you degenerate Liberion." said Perrine sternly.

"In fact, I will. Come on Francesca, we need to find an orgy pit like your Roman ancestors had." replied Shirley before leading the redhead away.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, I'm with you Perrine." said Eila who then led Sanya away.

* * *

Alone, Perrine quickly formulated her next course of action. She decided if she could count on Barkhorn and Eila this could work though she was iffy about the possibility of a coup against Major Sakamoto. Nevertheless, the Gallian then decided to grab her family rapier to wield in case action was needed but, along the way literally ran into some.

"I'm so sorry." said Lynne quickly helping Perrine to her feet.

"Where were you?!" asked Perrine accusingly, "I had a meeting and I wanted you there!"

"I was looking for Yoshika." answered Lynne

"That filthy raccoon dog." snarled Perrine.

"Why don't you like Yoshika?" asked Lynne.

"That filthy bumpkin farm girl has no class or sense of sophistication. Just like the troublesome Suomus girl." answered Perrine, "As a fellow aristocrat you should understand my position."

"Yoshika is really nice when you get to know her." replied Lynne.

"I should have know. You two are always together." said Perrine disapproving.

"Yeah. We're ...really close." said Lynne a realization hit the Gallian.

"You love Miyafuji!" cried Perrine pointing a finger at Lynne.

"No." denied Lynne.

"Don't lie to me!" snapped Perrine.

"It's true." sighed Lynne, "But, I don't think I could date her."

"Why not?" asked Perrine confused.

"My father would never allow it. If he found out I like girls, he disown me immediately." answered Lynne sadly.

"I'm so sorry. I know that can be hard, coming from privilege does have draw back including restrictions on relationships especially same-sex ones. I should know." said Perrine sympathetic.

"You're gay?" asked Lynne.

"I am. I've know for a few years but, like you I have no clue how my family would react. The world we live in isn't tolerant of our kind of love. Hopefully, that will change. Remember, in the Middle Ages we witches were burned at the stake." replied Perrine before a realization hit her, "Oh no.."

Perrine then quickly explained the situation to Lynne. By the time she finished, both girls knew they had trouble on their hands.

* * *

**Norman Conquest of England: In 1066, King Edward the Confessor of England died leaving three heirs to this throne; Tostig Godwinson who was exiled in Norway, Harold Godwinson and William, Duke of Normandy. When Harold crowned himself Harold II both Tostig and William decided to attack. Tostig was killed at the Battle of Stamford Bridge then Harold and his forces focused on William. The two sides met at the Battle of Hastings on October 7, 1066. At first the Anglo-Saxon forces of Harold had the edge but, by faking a retreat William was able to break their lines and using crossbows shot over the shields of the Anglo-Saxon forces. Then, a Neuroi hive appeared and destroyed the Anglo-Saxon army. William won the battle and crowned himself King William I of England on Christmas Day 1066.**

A/N: So we're end there. I know there maybe some questions and they'll be answered next time. The mention of Shirley and an orgy in her personnel file was a nod to my first Strike Witches fanfic "Personnel File". I know this is kind of humorous right now but, it's helping to set up a vital element later on in the story. I promise the story will get darker. Next time, things come to ahead. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So, here we are at chapter five and the end of this first arc. In this chapter, the events of last time come to a head and things only get more complicated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion

In their office a great debate was under way. Minna and Sakamoto were in the midst of a deep debate and things weren't getting weren't getting less tense.

"Oh Mio, the canary yellow is just a more vibrant color." said Minna.

"But, white is a color of purity and in Fuso culture a color of nobility." replied Sakamoto.

"This isn't going be resolved anytime soon." sighed Minna.

"Don't worry. If we can't find a resolution then we can compromise." suggested Sakamoto.

"I think I'm the only one who've ever compromised with." said Minna.

"As a proud solider of the Fuso Empire, I never retreat." said Sakamoto.

"You're so stubborn." noted Minna.

"I know you love that about me." said Sakamoto as the office doors were kicked open.

"Wing Commander Minna Dietlinde- Wilcke! Major Mio Sakamoto!" cried Barkhorn as she marched in dragging Hartmann.

"Hello Trude." smiled Minna.

"Don't give me any damn pleasantries!" snapped Barkhorn as she reached the duo.

"I'd expect you of all people to respect your commanding officer." said Sakamoto clearly not pleased.

"Trude, please don't so this." begged Hartmann.

"No way Erica!" snapped Barkhorn before turning her attention back to her superiors, "I know of your plans."

"Plans." repeated Minna confused.

"If that girl is forcing you to do this the just tell me and everything will be fine. If you're co-conspirators then I will be forced to take action." said Barkhorn dead serious as she pulled out her pistol.

"Please explain." said Sakamoto as the tension in the room grew thick.

"Gladly." replied Barkhorn.

Barkhorn than opened her mouth to explain the plan as Perrine laid out. However, before she could elaborate the office doors opened yet again.

"Hey Commander, Lucchini and I were just thinking of a few ideas." said Shirley entering the room with Lucchini behind her.

"Yeah. This will be fun!" cried Lucchini happily.

"You best not partake or you'll both face consequences." warned Barkhorn sternly.

"Since Francesca is from Romagna, I figured that's be a good place to start. The Romans were notorious for this type of thing and I found a few ideas from them." began Shirley ignoring the warning from her fellow Captain.

"What am I, chop liver?" asked Hartmann sighing.

"I was thinking a huge feast to kick things off." said Shirley.

"Yeah! I think I can get a lot of the food the Romans ate!" added Lucchini happily.

"Francesca, you're friends with Duchess Maria. I'm sure that's no problem. We needs tons of wine." replied Shirley.

"I've had enough of this! Anyone supportive of this morally void abomination will be shown no mercy! That is the Karlsland way!" cried Barkhorn.

"Calm down Trude. You won't be excluded from our fun." said Shirley waving her hand dismissively.

"Do you want their talking about?" asked Sakamoto whispering to Minna.

"Not a clue." answered Minna just as confused.

"This can't get any worse." sighed Hartmann as the doors opened again.

"Okay, this crap ends here!" cried Eila holding Sanya with one hand and brandishing her Lahti L-35 pistol with the other.

"What is the meaning of this!" yelled Sakamoto, "Two of my own subordinates have raised guns to us. That alone could get both of you the firing squad!"

"I'd rather that then take part in this." spat Barkhorn.

"I'm behind you Captain." added Eila fiercely.

"Eila, please stop." said Sanya half-awake.

"This is for you honey." replied Eila.

"Wow, you two are talking really serious stuff here. Even I haven't been that crazy." said Shirley, "Just put the guns down and enjoy the ride."

"Shirley and Hartmann, thank you for being responsible." said Sakamoto surprised to be saying that, "You too Sanya."

"Hold everything!" cried Perrine as she came bolting into the office with Lynne behind her.

"We have something to tell you. It's really important." added Lynne.

"Glad to see you made it." said Trude before turning her attention back to her commanding officers, "Perrine knows about the plan. I hate to think this, but your behavior seems to consist with compliance."

"You have something to do with this to." said an angry Sakamoto.

"I..well...um..." mumbled Perrine as the doors opened one last time.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Yoshika not knowing the hornet's next she just entered.

"There's the mastermind now. I knew I couldn't trust anyone with my Sanya!" snapped Eila.

"What are you talking about?" asked Yoshika.

"Don't play stupid! I can't believe I fell for that innocent girl act!" cried Barkhorn.

"Look everyone I can explain-" began Perrine but, before she could end the madness a siren went off.

"Neuroi!" cried Sakamoto

"We'll deal this issue later." said Minna.

* * *

The 501st quickly ran to the hangers, grabbed their weapons and took off. However, as they raced to intercept the incoming Neuroi tension was still evident between the girls.

"Okay, victory formation on me." said Sakamoto.

Sakamoto took off followed by Minna, Yoshika, Lynne, Perrine, Lucchini and Shirley. But, the remaining witches were hesitant to follow suit.

"I don't know if I can honestly trust them anymore." said Barkhorn aloud.

"They're our commanding officers Trude. We have to go." said Hartmann.

"Until I know for certain they were not involved in planning this orgy I can't trust them Erica." replied Barkhorn.

"I'm with you." reiterated Eila.

"Get over here this instance!" demanded Sakamoto calling at the two.

"Eila, use your magic to draw it's fire while I find and destroy the core. Erica, proved back up." said Barkhorn ignoring the order.

"Right." nodded Eila who then raced off with Trude.

"Dammit!" snapped Erica who followed them.

"Unbelievable!" cried Sakamoto furiously.

"It's not like Trude to disobey orders. Something is wrong." noted Minna worried.

"It's insubordination regardless and both she and Pilot Office Juutilainean will be severely punished for it when we return to base."

"Shirley, I think this has gotten out of hand." said Lucchini.

"I think you're right." said Shirley concerned.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three witch team of Barkhorn, Eila and Hartmann had made contact with the enemy Neuroi.

"Found it yet?" asked Eila easily dodging attacks thanks to her magic.

"Not yet." answered Barkhorn, "Found anything Erica?"

"No." answered the blonde still favoring an entire team effort.

"I'll get it." said Barkhorn confidently as she opened fire trying finding her target.

"There it is!" shouted Hartmann spotting the core out of the corner of her eye.

Barkhorn and Hartmann then opened fired trying to hit the core while coming under fire by Neuroi beams. The girls were getting close when a beam headed straight for Barkhorn. She saved herself with her shield but, got sent flying backwards by the impact.

"Got you." said Edytha Roßmann as she stopped Barkhorn.

"Hey!" cried out Erica happy to see backup as the rest of the 502nd arrived.

"Where is the rest of your outfit?" asked Aleksandra.

"We refuse to follow their command until our investigation is complete." answered Barkhorn.

"Investigation." said Kanno confused.

"We have reason to believe they're no longer fit to command." replied Eila as the rest of the 501st arrived.

"Captain Barkhorn! I never expected you to led a mutiny!" snapped Sakamoto furious.

"I stand by my actions." spat Barkhorn.

"Um guys, I think we should focus here." said Yoshika.

"Evasive maneuvers!" cried Eila and all the witches scrambled dodging a Neuroi beam.

"Nice one!" called Nikka.

"I still refuse to follow our "esteemed" commanders." said Barkhorn bluntly.

"Captain, it's not true." said Perrine swallowing her pride.

"What do you mean?" asked Barkhorn.

"I was wrong earlier." answered Perrine.

"We did talk to Lynne earlier." added Hartmann.

"Fuck!" cried Trude as the realization hit her.

"We're really stupid." sighed Eila as the realization hit her as well.

"Do you know what's going on?" asked Lynne whispering to Yoshika.

"No idea." answered Yoshika just as confused.

"We can deal with this after we take off this Neuroi." said Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am." replied both Barkhorn and Eila.

With the 501st back united they quickly needed to deal with the situation at hand first. The Neuroi was still advancing but, now that they were on the same page again and had the 502nd backing them they felt very confident.

"Draw it's fire, when I find the core we can figure out a strategy for hitting it." said Sakamoto.

"Roger." replied all the other witches.

They girls scattered and began drawing fire while Sakamoto used her magic eye to try and locate the core. After searching for a few minutes she finally found it.

"It's dead center." reported the Major.

"Roger." replied Minna, "Okay, we're dividing into two teams, first team will consist of the 501st and take draw the Neuroi while the 502nd will take out the core. We're in no condition to do so ourselves."

"Yes ma'am." replied the witches with clear hints of regret int voices of a few of the 501st.

The girls put their plan into action, attacking in the fist wave the 501 drew the fire from the Neuroi and leaving it's front completely exposed. Seeing their chance, the 502nd went in.

"Leave this to me!" cried Kanno charging right in, "Banzai!"

As the rest of the 502nd tried to keep up, the racing Kanno reached the Neuroi. She opened fire chipping away at it's body and exposing the core. However, before she could take the kill shot the Neuroi fired a beam forcing her to dodge and lose control.

"Oh crap!" cried Kanno.

I've got you!" called Nikki racing to save her friend.

Nikki got there in the nick of time but, the Neuroi kept firing more beams at them. Nikki successfully intercepted Kanno but, the the force of this sent both girls spiraling to the ground.

"This Neuroi is stronger than the last." said Aleksandra.

"Ma'am, these two will be okay. Luckily, they landed in an evergreen shrub." reported Georgette who had quickly darted off to heal her comrades.

"Good to know." replied Aleksandra who suddenly found a Neuroi beam in her direct path.

"I've got you ma'am." said Sadako who used her shield to protect her commanding officer.

"This Neuroi is too strong for one outfit alone." concluded Sakamoto.

"Right." agreed Minna who addressed her subordinates, "We're switching over to combat."

"Roger." replied the other nine witches.

The 501st went right after the Neuroi. Thanks to a joint barrel roll from Yoshika and Sakamoto the Neuroi suffered heavy damage but, a beam forced them to scramble before they could make an attempt on the core.

"Damn." growled Sakamoto but, before she could regroup a bullet pierced by and hit the core slaying the Neuroi.

"I only hope that could be some penance." said Perrine her gun smoking.

"Nice shot Perrine." said Sakamoto.

* * *

The 501st and 502nd then bid each other far well and departed back to their respective bases. When the 501st Joint Fighter Wing returned to their base they gathered in the common area, save Sanya who was sleeping, to put an end to the rumors and chaos present earlier.

"Start talking." said Sakamoto crossing her arms.

"It's all my fault. I'm totally responsible for everything that happened here. I'm so sorry." said Perrine guilty.

"What exactly happened?" asked Minna.

"I let my imagination run wild and kind off and kind of believed you and Yoshika were planning...an orgy." said Perrine.

"How exactly did you come up with that?" asked Minna.

"I was out walking this morning and then I heard Sakamoto talking to someone I couldn't see. Then later I heard Yoshika talking to Shirley and saying she liked someone. I panicked and somehow I came up with this story." answered Perrine.

"Shirley, if you talked to Yoshika then why did you let this go on?" asked Sakamoto.

"It was fun and Perrine made herself look stupid." answered Shirley smiling.

"Then you'll be punished too." said Minna.

"Oh man." sighed Shirley.

"Continue Perrine." said Sakamoto.

"After the earlier Neuroi attack I followed and confronted Yoshika when she left you office and that's when the orgy idea came into my head." replied Perrine.

"Oh, I see." said Minna remembering the talk Yoshika had with them.

"I seem to remember telling Yoshika to talk to Eila and Sanya." noted Shirley.

"Is that so?" asked Sakamoto turning her attention to the Suomus girl.

"I was going to end things but, Perrine mentioned strangers having their way with Sanya and I went into overprotective mode forgetting what happened." answered Eila embarrassed, "Sanya tried to remind me. She had no part in this."

"Okay." said Minna.

"But wait, who do you like Yoshika?" asked Lucchini curiosity peaked.

"Nobody." answered Yoshika blushing.

"Is is Lynne?" asked Trude causing the Fuso girl to turn red as a tomato.

"If so then Lynne likes you too." added Hartmann.

"Hartmann!" cried Lynne now blushing too.

"Yeah. She told Trude and I she did but, she was afraid because her father would disown her." continued Erica getting sad at the end.

"Unfortunately, this is a possibility. I've never told my parents for the same reason. I explained to Lynne she shouldn't be afraid." said Perrine.

"That's really nice of you." noted Sakamoto, "Though, it doesn't excuse your actions."

"But, if you knew this then why did you not stop Perrine?" asked Minna.

"Shirley asked if we could get Chris here insinuating she'd be part of this and I went into overprotective mode like Eila." answered an embarrassed Trude, "Erica tried to stop me."

"So Shirley said that. Good to know." replied Sakamoto clearly implying more punishment for the redhead.

"Yoshika, do you really...love me?" asked Lynne looking at Yoshika.

"I do." answered Yoshika nervously before she and Lynne kissed to a chorus of applause.

"But wait, who did you talk to Major?" asked Perrine trying to solve the last riddle.

"It was Commander Minna. I was practicing my cutting tactics and she brought a jacket so I wouldn't get pneumonia." answered Sakamoto.

"Nothing for the girl I love." said Minna before realizing what she'd just said.

"I knew!" cried Eila jumping up.

"It's true. The Commander and I have been in a relationship since Romagna." said Sakamoto.

"I see. Commander, take care of her." replied Perrine which both superiors took as odd.

"Stalker." said Shirley low-key.

"Thanks. Now then; I believe given the circumstances Eila and Trude will not be punished. However, both Shirley and Perrine will be on potato peeling duty for a week." said Minna.

* * *

**Unification of Fuso: After the Incident at Honnō-ji, Akechi Mitsuhide found himself a target and at the Battle of Yamazaki was defeated by Toyotomi Hideyoshi who quickly rose to the most powerful man in Fuso. He crushed opposition including executing twenty-six Christian converts in Nagasaki. However, his power declined after his failure to conquer Joseon and he died in 1598. Forces loyal to him tried to retain power but, were defeated in 1603 at the Battle of Sekigahara by forces under Tokugawa Ieyasu aided by the sudden appearance of a Neuroi hive. This allowed Ieyasu to become Shogun and began the Tokugawa Shogunate. **

A/N: So, Yoshika and Lynne are a couple which was the goal of the last chapters, which will be a constant throughout the story, as well Sakamoto/Minna have accidentally been outed. I hope my reasoning behind the girl's actions in with the orgy plot were in canon for you. Anyway, the good times are almost done as storm clouds are brewing. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, here we are with chapter six now. I am afraid this is a filler chapter to help transition to the darker side of this story but, it does serve a purpose in the long haul also so bare with my here. On the bright side, next chapter is when things go downhill and my realistic portrayal of war begins. I say bright side since I know that's what you're waiting for.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

It had been just over a week since the fiasco at the 501st. Things calmed down after that day and life went on as normal for most. However, things for Yoshika Miyafuji and Lynette Bishop were were looking as bright they'd ever been. Being as softhearted as she was, Minna allowed Miyafuji to call home and tell her mother about her new relationship to which she got a warm reception. Alas, Lynne was still hiding her true feelings. But, as long as she was with Yoshika she could care less about the outside world. Lynne was in her own paradise.

"Hey Lynne, are you okay?" asked Yoshika concerned.

"I'm fine." answered Lynne as the two girls hung laundry outside.

"I asked you to pass me towels to hang up but, you were just staring at me." said Yoshika.

"Sorry. It's just, when ever I think of you I get so lost." sad Lynne blushing.

"That's so sweet." replied Yoshika who then kissed Lynne.

"Take off her top!" cried out Lucchini jumping out of a nearby tree.

"Ahhh!" cried Lynne falling to the ground n fear.

"Don't do that Francesca!" snapped Yoshika.

"Sorry." sighed the youngest member of the 501st.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lynne standing back up.

"Everyone is supposed to be doing chores so I decided to nap instead." answered Francesca.

"There you are." said Shirley walking over to the three girls, "I hate chores too Francesca but, if I'm doing them so are you. I can't do it by myself."

"But, I don't wanna!" cried Lucchini showing her more childish side.

"Everyone had to pull their weight around." said Perrine walking outside carrying a basket of wet clothes.

"Are those more clothes to dry?" asked Yoshika seeing the load Perrine was carrying.

"Yes it is." answered Perrine adverting her eyes.

"Perrine, I told you I forgive you for what happened." said Yoshika.

"I made the entire unit believe in a crazy conspiracy and made myself look foolish in the act. It was ruined my honor and disgraced my family." moaned Perrine.

"No you haven't. You're family is proud of your selfless service against the Neuroi and freeing Gallia too." replied Lynne.

"Maybe you're right." said Perrine feeling better, "I'll help you."

"The great Perrine is lowering herself to do commoner chores." said Shirley.

"Just because I come from class and have maids doesn't mean I can't do chores." replied Perrine irked.

"Geez, I'm just messing with you. Besides, you can be a bit stuck up at times." said Shirley.

"I beg your pardon?!" asked Perrine as she angrily turned to face Shirley.

"Settle down guys. We don't need to fight." said Yoshika getting between the two.

"Go Shirley!" cried out Francesca.

"Please don't Francesca." said Lynne.

"When I got a peak at your personnel file I noticed you born in Brazil." said Shirley.

"My family are diplomats and were there at the time but, I am a naturalized Gallian citizen." explained Perrine.

"Let's stop guys before this gets out of hand." said Yoshika stepping between the two.

"Fine by me." shrugged Shirley.

"I have no qualms with that either." added Perrine.

"You stopped it Yoshika. You're amazing." said Lynne blushing.

"I'm just good at that I guess. You know I really don't like fighting." replied Yoshika humbly.

"Yet you signed up for war against the Neuroi." noted Perrine.

"I did it to protect people. I want to protect everyone and make nothing bad happens." said Yoshika.

"You guys really make a great couple. I always had a suspicion that you'd get together." said Shirley.

"Yeah! You're perfect together!" cried out Lucchini.

"Thanks." said Lynne.

"I'm just amazed that Perrine accepted Sakamoto being with Minna." noted Shirley cheeky.

"As somebody of honor I accept her choice no matter." replied Perrine.

"You haven't stalked her since then." noted Lucchini.

"I never stalked anyone!" cried Perrine.

"Whatever you say." laughed Shirley.

"I'm just glad I have Lynne." said Yoshika staring at her love.

"Me too." replied Lynne who shared a kiss with Yoshika.

* * *

Inside the base a meeting was under way. Wing Commander Minna, Major Sakamoto and Captain Barkhorn were discussing the current situation of the 501st in the office of Minna. Flight Lieutenant Hartmann was also present but, incredibly bored.

"We are fine on ammunition for the time being but, we might run a bit low on food." said Sakamoto looking over the details.

"Especially if Allied Command keep cutting our budget." sighed Minna.

"It's no secret they're not our biggest fans." admitted Sakamoto.

"If we run low on food we'll cut rations." said Barkhorn.

"I wanna eat." moaned Hartmann resting her head.

"Erica this war. Everyone needs to do their part." replied Barkhorn.

"I know but, I don't want to lose food." said Hartmann, "Is there any other way?"

"As far as I can tell the answer is no." answered Minna non-to pleased.

"Oh man." sighed Hartmann stretching.

"I'd expect The Black Devil to act more like a solider of Karlsland." said Barkhorn.

"Don't forget I have one of the highest kill counts of any solider from Karlsland. Over two-hundred to be exact." replied Hartmann smirking.

"Glad to see a competitive spirit." noted Sakamoto.

"Karlsland soldiers are the best." replied Barkhorn confident.

"Actually, Fuso is also known for it's strong military." noted Minna.

Despite their off battle lack of discipline." said Barkhorn happy.

"Hey Minna, how are things with Sakamoto?" asked Erica.

"They're fine Erica." answered her commander.

"Dammit Hartmann, you don't ask personal questions of your superiors!" snapped Barkhorn.

"It's fine Trude. I was asking as her friend." replied Erica calmly.

"We have known each other since 1940. I don't have a problem." said Minna.

"We've already planned our future." said Sakamoto.

"We're both near the end of career as witches in the military." added Minna.

"What are you going to do after the war?" asked Erica.

"The two of us decided that we're live in a quite cabin in Fuso. We have it all planned exactly how we want. Our last big decision was the color for our curtains." answered Minna.

"I liked milk white but, I relented and we're going with canary yellow." added Sakamoto.

"That's great. Trude and I will visit you two when we can." replied Erica.

"Of course we will. You're own commanders and friends." said Trude showing her softer side.

"We could bring Chris along." proposed Erica.

"I think that is a fine idea." replied Trude, "Ursula too."

"We're both you two and the other girls are so supportive of us." said Minna.

"We'll always be there for you. We are comrades and comrades always stick together." said Barkhorn.

"Excellently put." said Sakamoto.

"You know Trude. If they both retire you might takeover command." noted Erica.

"Very good point Erica and one I am well aware of. If that happens I will happily step up. I am willing to fulfill any additional responsibilities placed upon me." said Barkhorn confident.

"Actually, Shirley is also a Captain so it could be here taking command." pointed out Minna.

"If that happens this unit will go straight to hell." muttered Barkhorn to herself.

"What was that Captain?" asked Sakamoto having a good idea.

"Nothing ma'am." answered Trude feeling guilty about lying.

"What ever happens we'll be fine." said Erica smiling blissfully ignorant of the events yet to unfold.

* * *

Hours had past by and now the sun was lowering in the sky. For Eila this meant one thing, she needed to wake Sanya for night patrol. Eila always felt somewhat guilty of waking her girlfriend but, she they both knew it was a necessity.

"Sanya, it's time to wake up." said Eila gently shaking the Orussian.

"Uh." moaned Sanya still fast asleep.

"If you're tired then you can forget sleeping in my bed." said Eila knowing that was a bluff.

"Eila." said the Orussian girl softly and still asleep.

"I know what will work." said Eila who bent down and kissed Sanya for a minute.

"Good morning." yawned Sanya waking up.

"Good evening to you too sleepy head. You need to prepare for night patrol." replied Eila smiling.

"Okay." said Sanya climbing out of bed and gathering her clothes.

"You really didn't miss much today. Yoshika, Lynne and four-eyes did laundry. Shirley and Lucchini helped them. The Commander, Major, Barkhorn and Hartmann were discussing our situation at the moment." explained Eila always giving her girlfriend abreast of the goings on while she sleeps.

"How are we?" asked Sanya.

"Fine but, we might run out of food." answered Eila helping her girlfriend dress.

"That's not good." said Sanya putting her tie on.

"We'll be fine. Don't forget we've gone through this before." noted Eila adjusting the tie on her the neck of her girlfriend.

"You are right." replied Sanya.

"I just wish there was a way I could figure out what will happen." sighed Eila before a realization hit her, "Idiot. My magic lets me see the future. I can do a tarot reading and see how things turn out."

"That could work." said Sanya.

Eila then left the side of her girlfriend and headed to her desk pulling out her trusty tarot cards. She then sat at the table in their room and began reading them. However, as Sanya was just getting ready to leave she noticed Eila had become still. Running over to her, Sanya could easily see that Eila had become wide-eyed and the color drained from her face. Her hands were also shaking.

"Eila, what's wrong?!" asked Sanya worried.

"It's the cards." answered Eila worried.

"Please tell me what you mean." begged Sanya.

"The Devil card has a reversed pentagram with two points facing up. That is a symbol of evil and attracts sinister forces because it overturns the proper order of things. This possible means more Neuroi are coming which is expected. Earlier, I also drew the Death card. But, after drawing the Devil, I also drew The Tower which could represent failure, ruin and catastrophe." explained Eila, "Sanya you can't go out tonight. Something will happen."

"I have to go." replied Sanya who headed out for her night patrol.

As it would turn out, night patrol that night was as routine as ever and Sanya came back without a scratch. Eila was relieved and hoped she'd just been wrong. However, as all the 501st would soon discover her reading was deadly accurate.

* * *

**Fuso Sea Incident: After overtaking Manchuria six years prior, the Neuroi hive in Joseon turned it's attention to it's other neighbor and launched an attack on Fuso. The hive it's self wasn't present during the attack but, the threat was still real so a naval fleet and joint as sent to counter it. In the battle the Neuroi shocked everybody by taking machine-like bodies for the first time. Things got tough but, the tide was turned thanks to heroes like Mio Sakamoto, Junko Takei and Tomoko Anabuki just to name a few. Tomoko would later star in a film, _Flash in the Fuso Sea_, a movie about the incident. **

A/N: So, the stage is set for the realistic portrayal of war I give. Next time, things take a dark turn. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am back with the seventh installment of "Sounds of Silence" and this is the one you've all been waiting for. I will warn you things get incredible dark in this chapter so be warned. The song Shirley sings here is a play on "Blood on the risers" which is a paratrooper son originating from WWII. It was in "Band of Brothers" when they traveled to Bavaria. Finally, the piece at the beginning about Lynne's name is inspired by a fanfic called "Proper Path to Glory" by a friend of mine. I've always supported the Yoshika x Lynne pairing but, that story really got me into it and I've been meaning to mention it since the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

It was a sunny and calm day in Orussia. There hadn't been a Neuroi in a while, since the orgy fiasco, so things were pleasant. The 501st Joint Fighter Wing hand spent the entire day in training and were enjoying a war bath as a reward.

"This is great!" declared Erica splashing about in the water, "I just wish Minna could be here."

"Commander Minna and Major Sakamoto are busy keeping this outfit moving like a well oiled machine." replied Trude, "And stop that childish splashing! You're a soldier of Karlsland!"

"Or they might be doing naughty stuff." teased Francesca.

"The Commander and Major have more dignity than that." scoffed Trude.

"Maybe not." replied Erica, clearly with innuendo.

"I wish Sanya were here." sighed Eila.

"You know as everyone does that Sanya runs night patrol." huffed Perrine.

"Yeah but, I still miss her!" snapped Perrine.

"I'm glad you're by my side." said Lynne resting her head against the right shoulder of Yoshika.

"Me too." replied the Fuso girl.

"I still remember you calling me 'Rin' for a while after you came here." noted Lynne.

"The letter 'L' doesn't exist in my language." replied Yoshika embarrassed.

"I know. Actually, I thought it was sweet." said Lynne.

"Thanks." giggled Yoshika before kissing her girlfriend.

"Young love." swooned Shirley.

"Thanks." said Yoshika blushing.

"It's weird, usually you aren't this quiet Liberion. It's a pleasant change of pace." said Trude.

"For you information I've got a song stuck in my head that's why!" shot back Shirley.

"What song?" asked Erica.

"It's called "Blood on the Strikers". It's a Liberion witches song set to the Liberion patriotic song "Battle Hymn of the Republic" from the civil war." answered Shirley who began to sing:

_She was witch with two dozen kills and a scar 'cross her arm_

_Suddenly an enemy was detected and then up with the alarm_

_She dreamed of her home back in old Baltimore_

_You ain't gonna fly no more_

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die_

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die_

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die_

_She ain't gonna fly no more_

_The commander gave orders ready for the deed_

_Our hero knew her role taking up the lead _

_Gritting her teeth she charged, saw the Neuroi and fired_

_She ain't gonna fly no more_

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die_

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die_

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die_

_She ain't gonna fly no more_

_She fired fast, she fired a lot, she looked for her shot_

_The Neuroi followed her, aimed it's beam, our hero was caught_

_She deployed her shield just hoping to stop the blast_

_She ain't gonna fly no more_

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die_

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die_

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die_

_She ain't gonna fly no more_

_The damn Neuroi fired a beam, it broke though her shield_

_Our hero got it in the chest and spiraled down to the field_

_Her commander watched on in horror, helpless to save the girl_

_She ain't gonna fly no more_

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die_

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die_

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die_

_She ain't gonna fly no more_

_The innocent days from her youth in her head did roam_

_She thought about her girlfriend, waiting for her back home_

_She felt the blood rushing in her body, all headed to her dome_

_And she ain't gonna fly no more_

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die_

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die_

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die_

_She ain't gonna fly no more_

_The medics they were prepared, already on the scene_

_They saw the girl falling from the sky, upon her face a frown _

_It had a week or more since last a witch gone down_

_She ain't gonna fly no more_

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die_

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die_

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die_

_She ain't gonna fly no more_

_Our hero hit the ground, the splat was clear, her blood left her body and took flight_

_Her comrades all turned their heads unable to bare the sight_

_The mangled body was just complete and utter gore_

_She ain't gonna fly no more_

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die_

_Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die_

_Gory, gory. What a hell of a way to die_

_She's ain't gonna fly no more_

_There was blood upon her Strikers, her brains had splattered free_

_Intestines were a-dangling from the branches of a tree_

_She was a mess, her commander closed both of her eyes_

_She ain't gonna fly no more_

_Gory, gory, hell of a way to die_

_Gory, gory, hell of a way to die_

_Gory, gory hell of a way to die_

_She ain't gonna fly no more_

"That's morbid." noted Barkhorn as the other girls sat silent.

"Well that's war for ya." replied Shirley.

* * *

The girls then decide they had bathed long enough and got out. They all got dressed and headed toward the common area.

"Hey Shirley, what did you mean by what you said earlier?" asked Yoshika as they reached their destination.

"It's like I said, war sucks. General William T. Sherman once said "War is Hell". Really fitting." answered Shirley.

"I know is terrible but, is it really as bad as that song makes it sound?" asked Yoshika.

"It can be even worse." answered Hartmann clearly upset.

"Erica, Minna and I all lost our homelands when Karlsland fell. Not only that but, loved ones were lost as well: Chris was severely injured and Kurt, the man Minna was engaged to, was killed." answered Trude solemnly, "That feeling of helplessness and lose is something I never want to feel again. Seeing the fatherland engulfed in flames was...horrific."

"The Captain is right and I know exactly how she feels. Watching a Neuroi destroy the Eiffel Tower, engulf the beautiful city of Paris in flames, ravage the entire country was something that will always scar me." added Perrine sadly.

"Wow." said Yoshika awestruck.

"Not to mention the families torn apart. Sanya hasn't seen her father in years. I know she misses him greatly." said Eila.

"I don't like fighting." said Yoshika, "But, we can change all that."

"Do you really believe so?" asked Francesca.

"Sure. Once we defeat the Neuroi things will get better." answered Yoshika optimistically.

"That is something about you that truly amazes me: the way you always stay optimistic." said Trude.

"It's empty-headed idealism." huffed Perrine.

"I'm totally serious. We can rebuild after the Neuroi are gone and things will be okay." replied Yoshika.

"It's not that simple. Buildings can be rebuilt but, people were seriously injured or killed. Lives cannot be restored." said Erica solemn.

"That's usually not like you Erica." noted Shirley.

"I saw a lot during the fall of Karlsland." replied the usually carefree blonde.

"We all did. The horrors of that will never go away." added Minna as she and Sakamoto entered the room.

"We didn't hear you arrive." noted Shirley.

"The two of us just got here." replied Sakamoto before turning to Yoshika, "Remember Miyafuji you saw the fall of Beijing and Nanjing with us. You saw the Neuroi did there and across Europe as well. You're a good soldier but, you are too naive at times."

"But Major, you've never had a problem with my attitude before." said Yoshika hurt.

"Your attitude is not directly a problem and I agree your ability to remain optimistic no matter the situation is amazing especially since most veterans I know are usually pessimistic." replied Sakamoto.

"Why is that?" asked Lynne.

"It's as the others have said; the Neuroi have brought incredible devastation and death were ever they go." answered Minna.

* * *

Just then a familiar signal went up across the base. It was the unmistakeable siren of an incoming Neuroi. The ten members of the 501st, save Sanya, ran to the hangers and quickly took off to intercept the enemy. On the way, they again joined up with the 502nd.

"There it is." said Sakamoto spotting the diamond-like Neuroi, "Core is dead center."

"Right." replied Aleksandra, "First let's see what this thing is capable of then we'll figure out a strategy."

"Agreed." said Minna.

Both units broke off and flew close to the Neuroi drawing it's fire. They quickly discovered that two "points" on the side of the Neuroi could fire powerful beams as well.

"Okay, we have to find a way around those beams." noted Minna, clearly concerned.

"They are seventeen of us here. If we attack from all sides at the same time the Neuroi can't hit all of us. If we can use this to create an opening we can take out the Neuroi." proposed Aleksandra as the other witches gathered around them.

"Right. Edytha, Krupinski, Hartman and Barkhorn will attack from the right. Eila, Nikka, Perrine and Georgette will attack from the left. Naoe, Aleksandra, Miyafuji and Lynnette will attack from the rear out flanking the Neuroi to get behind it. Finally, Shirley, Lucchini, Sadako, Minna and I will launch a frontal assault." explained Sakamoto giving out her orders.

"Yes ma'am." replied all girls.

The girls then broke off and moved into position to attack. They Neuroi was powerful but, as Sakamoto predicted it couldn't keep with all of them and witches were able to put serious dents in the Neuroi which had soon had trouble keeping up with it's regenerating.

"We've got it on the ropes." said Erica confident.

"A few more good hits and this Neuroi is done for." added Barkhorn.

"You know Trude, I'm going to kill this Neuroi." replied Erica grinning.

"Not if I get it first." said Trude.

"Let's just hope someone doesn't destroy her Striker...again." sighed Edytha.

"I heard that!" cried Waltrud.

"Hey Nikka! Look out!" shouted Eila.

"Oh no!" cried Nikka who dodged only to see no beam.

"You always fall for that!" laughed Eila.

"We are currently engaged in combat. Will you two hillbillies please focus." said Perrine.

"They're really not hurting anyone." replied Georgette.

"Those two need to focus. This is war." said Perrine no-nonsense.

"Let me go in for the kill." said Naoe eagerly.

"If you jump to fast you'll only put yourself in harm's way." replied Aleksandra.

"You're really eager to fight." noted Yoshika.

"Look out!" cried Lynne who used her shield to block a Neuroi beam.

"Thanks Lynne. With you, nothing can hurt me." said Yoshika who then kissed her girlfriend.

"I'm nervous with Kano alone." admitted Sadako as she dodged Neuroi beams, "That girl can be reckless at times."

"She'll be fine. Flight Lieutenant Pokryshkin is with here as are Lynne and Yoshika." replied Shirley in the midst of humming.

"A new tune?" asked Minna.

"It's called "Blood on the Strikers" and it's Liberion song about a witch who gets shot down. Shirley sung it to everyone else earlier today." explained Lucchini opening fire.

"Really morbid." noted Sadako.

"True but, so is war. Somebody could die any moment." replied Sakamoto.

As the witches kept firing, the Neuroi was improving it's aim. The attacks got closer and soon a beam was send directly at Minna.

"Look out!" cried Sakamoto jumped in front of her love.

Sakamoto deployed her shield but, her magic was weakening due to her age. Despite her best efforts, the beam penetrated the shield hit Sakamoto in the chest.

"Mio!" cried out a horrified Minna as time stopped.

"I've got you!" called Georgette who grabbed the falling Sakamoto and immediately used her healing magic once they reached the ground.

"You damn Neuroi!" cried out Perrine charging at the alien being.

"Dammit four-eyes, you're being reckless." spat Eila giving her covering fire.

Perrine charged straight in like a bat out of hell at the Neuroi. It fired but, she remained unphased running purely on emotions. The Gallian girl was able to destroy the core slaying the Neuroi but, everyone was too concerned about Sakamoto. They rushed to the ground and Yoshika joined Georgette with her healing magic.

"Mio." sobered Minna shaking.

"Minna." said Sakamoto weakly, "Di-Didn't we get the Neuroi?"

"Yes but, you need to save your energy. We have that cottage we have to build together." answered Minna coming undone.

"Minna, I love you." replied Sakamoto before closing her eyes.

The witches were shocked and horrified and move so, Trude took a deep breath and knelt down. She first checked to see if Sakamoto was breathing then put her hand over the Major's chest to check for a heart beat and finally two fingers on her neck to check for a pulse. After she finished, Barkhorn looked up solemnly.

"Major Sakamoto...is dead."

* * *

**Fall of Ostmark: In 1939, the Neuroi made their move after only a few small skirmishes. Despite a few skirmishes in Hispania three years prior the Neuroi hadn't been active in a major way since the First Neuroi War. On September 1, 1939 the Neuroi suddenly attacked Ostmark first arriving over Ostmark it's self the spreading north to Bohemia, Silesia, Moravia, across Pannoia, Transylvania, then into Southeast Europe. All attempts to stop the Neuroi failed and by the end of the month all of Ostmark had fallen ending the war. **

A/N: So, it has begun. Let it be clear this was nothing personal against Major Sakamoto it's just how I decided to play things out and again every girl will suffer somewhat. This is war and in war this happens not the idealistic crap usually seen. I really like Strike Witches but, that's just me biggest problem with it so I am fixing it here. I remember back in November when I first pitched this to Makurhari-fan01 he told me Perrine was stalking me and I was only alive because she and Minna were fighting over who got to kill me to which I replied Yoshika stuck a gun to the back of my head. Next time, the mourning begins. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am back with chapter eight of "Sounds of Silence" and the first removed from the death of Sakamoto. This chapter, the girls mourn their loss. This will continue next and chapter and I will not do this every time something happens but, this is the first time that something like this has occurred to the 501st so I want to focus on their reactions.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches.

The dreary, overcast skies above Orussia were incredibly fitting for the solemn mood at the 501st. Happiness and joy had been banished since the death of Mio Sakamoto and today her body was being returned home. Outside their castle, the rest of the 501st stood in attention as the coffin, draped with the Fuso flag, was carried out.

"Salute!" called out Barkhorn and all ten girls saluted their fallen comrade.

The girls were clearly struggling as the coffin passed by: only Barkhorn was keeping her self together and that was do to her professionalism as a soldier. The other nine girls were all crying with some on the verge of falling apart.

"Dismissed!" called Barkhorn as the coffin left back to Fuso.

"Good bye Major." said Hartmann with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Actually, she's been posthumously been promoted to Wing Commander." said Barkhorn her mind clearly else wear, "Minna, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm fine...really." answered Minna putting on a smile.

"If you need to talk, please do so. I'm worried about you." said Hartmann.

"I'm fine. I heard Junko Takei is giving the eulogy for her funeral. I just wish that I could be there for it." said Minna sadly, "I needed to go now. I have paperwork to do."

"I'm worried about her Trude." said Hartmann worried.

"Minna is a soldiers Erica, she will be okay. We all knew what we were signing up for and what the consequences could be." replied Barkhorn, "It will take a while but, she'll be fine."

"I hope you're right." said Hartmann.

* * *

Inside the girls had gone their separate ways and were trying to cope the bets way they could. In the garage, Shirley had grabbed her tool kit and was working on her Striker unit, in only her pink bra and panties, while Lucchini laid down nearby.

"Hey Shirley, I'm sad." said Lucchini clearly distraught.

"Well, everybody is upset. Losing a commander like that ain't easy." said Shirley clearly cold.

"It's...just...seeing...Sakamoto...like that..." sobbed Lucchini.

"_Young children like Francesca shouldn't have to deal with this shit._" thought Shirley to herself.

"I miss Sakamoto!" cried Lucchini throwing herself at the redhead.

"There there. Sakamoto is in a better place now. Besides, she wouldn't want us falling apart like this." said Shirley as the young girl continued to sob for several minutes.

"I...miss...her." said Lucchini as she stopped sobbing.

"We all do." said Shirley who asked, "Do you feel better know?"

"Yeah." answered Lucchini, "Thanks Shirley."

"It's no problem. You and I gotta stick together. We all do." replied the busty redhead.

"Sing me a song." said Lucchini still sniffling.

"Okay. Let me think of one." agreed Shirley.

"How about that one from earlier. Um, "Blood on the Strikers". Sing that one." said the young Romagna girl.

"No. That's a stupid song anyway." said Shirley clearly upset.

"You sang it the other day." noted Lucchini.

"I'm not gonna sing that frigging song!" snapped Shirley.

"I'm sorry." replied Lucchini visible upset.

"Dammit, I'm sorry Francesca. I'm just stressed with everything that happened and I shouldn't have taken it out on you." said Shirley guilty.

"It's okay Shirley." said Lucchini.

"_That song. I'm never going to sing that stupid song again._" vowed Shirley to herself.

"I wonder how the others are doing." pondered Lucchini to nobody in particular.

"Everybody mourns in their own way. The only that I'm really worried about is Minna." replied Shirley who had returned to work.

"I hope so. She cried more than anyone here." noted Lucchini with worry.

"Everyone was upset, except Barkhorn. That tight ass would never show any emotions." said Shirley.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Tight ass! Tight ass!" sang Lucchini.

"See, there's that contagious smile." said the redhead feeling slightly better.

"Barkhorn is a tight ass!" continued Lucchini.

"Hey Francesca, don't be too loud. Some people might not appreciate that right now and besides Barkhorn is your superior officer. You should show her respect." said Shirley.

"What?!" exclaimed Lucchini amazed by this turn of events.

"I'm just saying she does outrank you." noted Shirley.

"Where is the real Shirley?" asked Lucchini horrified.

"Look, it's nothing Francesca. This is the military and we should respect our commanding officers." answered Shirley.

"Please snap out of this! I don't know what happened but, I want the old Shirley back!" cried Lucchini shaking her friend.

"Knock it off!" yelled Shirley pulling the Romagna girl off her, "It's just standard protocol."

"I've lost you to the strict side." sobbed Francesca.

"Well I am a Captain as well which means I could order you to respect your superiors. Please, don't make me pull rank on you Francesca." said Shirley seriously.

"Okay." sighed Lucchini.

"Also, I think you should stop molesting girls by groping their breasts. It's not professional and really has no place in a military outfit." added Shirley.

"No...more...boobies." mumbled Lucchini before passing out.

"She'll come around." said Shirley to herself before returning to her work.

* * *

In her room, a depressed Perrine was lying on her bed. The Gallian girl was clutching the Gallian flag she always kept with her and had an empty wine glass on the nearby dresser.

"Sakamoto." sobbed the girl, "You can't be dead."

Out of everyone at the 501st it was no secret that Perrine was taking the death of Sakamoto harder than most. The only one taking her death harder was Minna.

"I should have killed the Neuroi sooner. If I had than..."

Perrine clutched tighter onto her flag and curled up in the fetal position.

"No. I cannot blame myself. We all new what happened when we signed on to fight."

Perrine then sat up on the edge of her bed.

"Besides, Fuso soldiers live by their Bushido code. Just like the chivalry code Gallian knights lived by. Dying in battle is the way of the samurai. Of course, she's not a samurai but, it's still the same."

Perrine then placed her flag on the bed and stood up.

"For a Fuso solider it's an honor to die in battle. I'm sure Sakamoto believed that. She followed Bushido very loyally." said Perrine before sitting back down, "But, could she have been saved?"

"Dammit, I have to get out of my head!" cried Perrine jumping up.

"It's not like Gallia. I couldn't do anything there but, I was too young."

Perrine then threw herself back on her bed and again clutched her flag bringing it close to her chest.

"The Major, Wing Commander, is gone. There's nothing that can change that."

Perrine then rolled over facing the wall of her room.

"I can't go around beating myself up. None of us could have saved Sakamoto when she got it. She was twenty and her magic weakening. Plus, the Neuroi had a powerful beam that just broke through it."

Perrine then rolled back over and sat up in her bed.

"I watched what happened to Gallia. I should be used to this but, it's just different." said Perrine sadly, "And here I was earlier telling Miyafuji how naive she was."

Perrine then laid herself back down on her bed.

"As it turns out, I am no better than that raccoon dog."

Perrine closed her eyes and wished this could all go away.

"Sakamoto...I loved you."

* * *

In the hallway of the base, two girls were headed back to their room. Eila and an exhausted Sanya had both attended the earlier day's events and now the Suomus girl was guiding her Orussian girlfriend back to bed for much needed sleep.

"I want you right to bed." said Eila being her usual over-protective self.

"Okay Eila." replied Sanya, "I needed to see Sakamoto leave.

"Just be glad you weren't there when she got shot down." said Eila shaking her head.

"Was it really that bad?" asked Sanya.

"Everyone was horrified when she was hit and sad when she died. Minna totally broke down." answered Eila solemn.

"I hope Commander Minna will be okay." said Sanya.

"So do I." said Eila, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Neither would I." replied Sanya through a yawn.

"I love you Sanya." said Eila growing worried.

"I love you Eila." said Sanya half-asleep.

"Please, never leave me." said Eila pulling the Orussian girl into her.

"I won't Eila. You don't need to worry." said Sanya.

"Thank you." replied Eila with a sad smile.

"We're here." noted Sanya as the reached their room.

"Now remember, do to the death of Sakamoto you have tonight off from night patrol so I want you to sleep." said Eila firmly as she opened the door.

"Okay." yawned Sanya as she began to undress.

"Let me help." offered Eila removing her girlfriend's tie.

"Thank you." replied Sanya almost asleep on her feet.

"No problem honey." said Eila as she began to unbutton the shirt of Sanya.

"Eila, do you think something like this will happen to us again?" asked the Orussian girl.

"I'm sure not." answered Eila uncertain.

"I really hope not." replied Sanya.

"Well, you and I have each other." noted Eila as she lay Sanya on her bed.

"I'm really grateful or that." noted Sanya smiling.

"Me to." said Eila now with a smile herself.

"I am not certain what I would do if I lost you." said Sanya clearly worried.

"Don't worry Sanya, because you won't lose me and I won't lose you." said Eila getting teary-eyed.

"It's okay Eila." replied Sanya wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You're right." said Eila.

"I'm really glad I have you." said Sanya tired.

"Me too." replied Eila softly.

"Eila, I love you..." said Sanya before closing her eyes.

"Sanya?" asked Eila softly.

Seeing her girlfriend was asleep, Eila kissed her on the forehead and and pulled the cover over her. She then walked to her bed and pulled out her tarot cards. Eila sat at the table in the middle of the room and did a reading.

"Let's see what the cards say." said Eila nervous.

Eila began her reading and at first it seemed that things would improve. However, as she continued Eila soon discovered things would get a lot worse.

"Oh man. This is really bad." said Eila extremely worried as she looked over at Sanya.

"I hope Sanya will be okay."

* * *

In her bedroom, Erica Hartmann was lying in her bed. The Blonde Knight of Karlsland hadn't got much sleep since the death of Sakamoto and was trying to catch up on the sleep she missed. However, this would not be possible.

"Wake up Erica! It's the middle of the afternoon!" called Barkhorn throwing open their bedroom door.

"I'm trying to sleep." said Hartmann, throwing her pillow over her head.

"I know that things have been difficult lately but, it's the middle of the afternoon." replied Barkhorn.

"What's the point?" asked Erica sadly.

"That's not like you Erica." answered Barkhorn sitting next to her friend.

"Trude, we've seen countless people killed and maimed during the fucking war. I should be used to it but, it still hurts." said Erica solemn.

"I know how you feel. The death of Sakamoto has been difficult on all of us." said Trude.

"As bad as I feel, I still feel worse for Minna." replied Erica.

"It's like I told you before, Minna is strong and she can handle this." said Trude.

"She lost her lover Kurt in Karlsland." noted Erica.

"Exactly, she's lost her lover before and she got over that." said Barkhorn, "As terrible as that sounds."

"Or it might overwhelm her." said Erica.

"Minna is strong." repeated Barkhorn.

"Trude, you see things from a military perspective. Showing emotions is weakness. You need to see this from a humane perspective." replied Erica.

"I...never thought of it like that." confessed Barkhorn.

"Actually, I should thank you for getting me up. Right now Minna needs us." said Erica standing up.

"You're right Erica." said Barkhorn and with that the two left.

* * *

**History of Karlsland: After the fall of the Roman Empire, the Franks built an empire across much of Western and Central Europe reaching it's height under Charlemagne which set the stage for Karlsland. In 800, King Otto the Great was crowned king marking the birth of the Holy Kingdom of Karlsland. It was ruled by several dynasties ending with the House of Hapsburg. It was a major power in Central Europe during the Middle Ages but, after the Peace of Westphalia ended the Thirty Years' War, the Holy Kingdom of Karlsland went into decline. In the 1740s, the War of Ostmark Succession broke out and Prussia arose under Fredrick the Great. Joseph II tried reform but, it was too late. After fighting against Gallia in the Gallian Revolutionary Wars and the Napoleonic Wars, the Holy Kingdom of Karlsland was abolished in 1806 by Napoleon who replaced it with the Confederation of the Rhine. This led to the rise of Germanic nationalism. After Napoleon was removed from power, the Confederation of the Rhine was re-organized as the Germanic Confederation, a weak body under the Ostmark Empire which was the successor state to the Holy Kingdom of Karlsland. During the Revolutions of 1848, nationalists meet at the Frankfurt Assembly and offered the crown of a unified Karlsland to King Fredrick Wilhelm IV of Prussia but, he refused a crown "from the gutter". From 1848-51, Prussia was defeated by Denmark in the Three Years' War. However, the flams of Germanic nationalism had not been extinguished. **

A/N: So, the reactions have begun and next time they'll continue with Yoshika, Lynne and Minna. In case you're wondering, the history lessons are based on real events tweaked to the Strike Witches universe. I hope that I'm not boring you with the reactions and I assure you that next chapter begins the set up for the next big event. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm back with the next chapter of "Sounds of Silence." However, there are two important things I must address before I continue. First, I am writing a one-shot starring Perrine which will out be in only two weeks on Bastille Day and I hope you all check that out. Second, as I have previously stated, I have planned out a reboot for my story "Neon Genesis Striker" and I hope you all check it out when that comes out. Anyway, this chapter continues where the last one left off covering the fallout from the death of Sakamoto.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

In the kitchen, Yoshika Miyafuji was busy at work. She was preparing a meal for her fellow comrades and was happy with her work thus far.

"Em, needs a little salt." said Yoshika taking a taste of her handy work.

"Hey Yoshika. How are you?" asked Lynne entering the kitchen.

"I'm fine Lynne." answered Yoshika happily before kissing her, "I'm cooking for everyone."

"Okay. It smells good." said Lynne surprised by her lover's happiness.

"Thank you. It's simple race and fish. Nothing too fancy." replied Yoshika.

"I can lay out the dishes." offered Lynne.

"Thanks." said Yoshika.

"I'm surprised you're taking this so well." confessed Lynne as she placed ten plates.

"Oh, well I guess so." shrugged Yoshika.

"Yeah. Considering what happened I was really afraid you'd fall apart." continued Lynne.

"Hey Lynne, your short one plate." said Yoshika.

"That should be enough." said Lynne counting the plates, "Yes, that is enough plates."

"Your forgetting someone." said Yoshika.

"Who am I forgetting?" asked Lynne.

"Sakamoto of course." answered Yoshika.

"Um Yoshika, Sakamoto was killed in battle." replied Lynne.

"That's a mean thing to say." huffed Yoshika.

"I'm not being mean. I am stating a fact." said Lynne.

"Sakamoto is not dead. If she were then we would never see her again." said Yoshika breaking down slightly.

"Yoshika, you're in denial." said Lynne walking over to her girlfriend.

"Don't be silly Lynne." laughed Yoshika clearly beginning to crack.

"Yoshika, you need to accept the fact Sakamoto is dead." said Lynne placing her hand on the girl's shoulders.

"No! If I do then Sakamoto won't come back!" cried Yoshika.

"Nothing will bring her back Yoshika. You need to accept that she's gone." said Lynne.

"I can't. Sakamoto, she was-" began Yoshika who broke down sobbing.

"It's okay Yoshika. Let it out." said Lynne as she blushed the brunette's hair.

"Sakamoto brought me into the 501st and we were so close. She was my sensei." sobbed Yoshika.

"I know Yoshika. We're all suffering." said Lynne compassionately.

"That's true." replied Yoshika as she began calming down.

"Perrine is locked in her room, I haven't seen any other girls and Minna was barely able to keep herself together." explained Lynne.

"I can only imagine how Minna is feeling." said Yoshika.

"Losing her lover like that." said Lynne choking up.

"At least we have each other." said Yoshika.

"That's true." said Lynne.

"If I lost you..." began Yoshika shaking.

"We won't lose each other." replied Lynne embracing her.

"I hope so." said Yoshika.

"Don't worry Yoshika, you and I will never be apart." reassured Lynne.

"I hope so." replied the brunette.

"I know we won't." said Lynne.

"This must have been what the others we talking about earlier when they were talking about earlier." sighed Yoshika.

"War is very difficult. When I first arrived in London the Neuroi were still attacking the city. Large parts of London were destroyed and still in ruin." noted Lynne.

"How horrible." replied Yoshika.

"No matter how terrible we're feeling, I could only imagine how bad Commander Minna is." said Lynne.

"Sakamoto meant more to her than anybody else." added Yoshika.

"If anybody is taking this especially hard it's her." said Lynne.

"Should would go see how she's doing?" asked Yoshika.

"No. Right now the two that should talk to her are Captain Barkhorn and Lieutenant Hartmann. Those two have known Commander Minna since the fall of Karlsland." answered Lynne.

"I just hope Commander Minna will be alright." said Yoshika standing up.

"So do I." said Lynne standing up with her.

* * *

In her office a solemn and heartbroken Minna was lying at her desk. He head was on the wooden desk as she contemplated her life now that she had lost a second love. Just then a gentle tap came at the door.

"Commander, it is Captain Barkhorn. I am here with Lieutenant Hartmann and we wish to talk with you ma'am." said Barkhorn.

"Oh come on Trude." sighed her blonde comrade who kicked the door open and went in.

"Hartmann! You do NOT barge into your commanding officer's quarters like that!" cried Barkhorn as she followed Hartmann.

"Hello you two. I hope you're doing well." said Minna lifelessly as she didn't move a muscle.

"We want to know how you're doing." replied Barkhorn forgetting her anger with Hartmann.

"That's really sweet of you two." said Minna monotone.

"How are you Minna?" asked Hartmann as they both approached their friend.

"I'm not good." answered Minna sadly.

"Losing Sakamoto must have been a tremendous loss." said Barkhorn sympathetic.

"Trude, Erica, you two don't realize how much your friendship means to me." replied Minna.

"We're always here for you Minna." said Hartmann.

"I'm so lucky. I've lost two lovers and still have two great friends." continued Minna.

"That's the spirit." replied Barkhorn happy.

"I miss Mio so much!" cried Minna who began to sob uncontrollable.

"There there Minna. It's all going to be okay." said Hartmann.

"No it won't!" cried Minna.

"Any ideas Erica?" asked Barkhorn unsure.

"I do have one." answered Erica, "Minna, I'm sure you're familiar with the cradle song."

"An old lullaby." said Minna.

"Correct." replied Erica who began to sing:

_Good evening, good night,_

_With roses covered, _

_With carnations adorn,_

_Slip under the covers._

_Tomorrow morning, if God wants so,_

_you will wake once again._

_Good evening, good night,_

_By the angels watched, _

_Who show you in your dream_

_the Christ child's dream._

_Sleep now blissfully and sweetly,_

_see the paradise in your dreams._

"Beautiful Erica." noted Barkhorn, "I used to sing that to Chris."

"Thanks." replied Erica smiling.

"That was beautiful, even though I'm not sleepy." laughed Minna.

"I was trying to get you to be happy and it seems to have worked." explained Erica.

"It did a little." admitted Minna.

"See, I told you she'd be fine Erica. Minna is a strong person." said Barkhorn.

"Mio was strong." sobbed Minna.

"Sorry." said Barkhorn feeling guilty.

"It's okay Minna. Sakamoto is in a better place and wouldn't want you to obsess with her death." said Erica trying to console her friend.

"Maybe you're right." sighed Minna.

"Of course. Come on Minna, getting back to work will help take your mind off this." replied Barkhorn.

"Mio loved work!" cried Minna.

"Your heart is in the right place Trude but, you're not helping." noted Erica.

"Look you two. I really appreciate what you're trying to do but, I really just want to be alone." said Minna.

"Are you sure?" asked Barkhorn uncertain.

"Yes. Look, I understand you're both worried about me but, I am okay." answered Minna.

"If you say so." replied a skeptical Erica who then left with Barkhorn.

"Okay, so Minna was more upset by the death of Sakamoto than I thought." admitted Trude.

"I told you. Look, I don't think it's a good idea to leave her totally alone right now." said Erica worried.

"Then we'll take time to check up on her every now and again." replied Barkhorn.

"Right." agreed Erica.

* * *

That night both girls went to bed as the sun set and Sanya departed for her routine night patrol. As Erica lay in her bed she enjoyed a restful sleep until her face was hit with a light that awoke her.

"What's with the light?" asked Erica as she sat up.

"Sorry Erica. I'm just doing some paperwork." answered Barkhorn sitting at a desk nearby her bed.

"Chris can wait one more day for your letter." said Erica bracing herself.

"It's not for Chris. It's regular paperwork about the 501st." replied Barkhorn.

"Minna usually does that." noted Erica.

"Yes but, I decided do step up and do it myself. This allows Minna to clear her head without so much work to do." explained Trude.

"Oh, that's really nice of you." quipped Hartmann.

"Thank you." said Barkhorn.

"I'm guessing that's not too important." said Erica..

"You're correct there. This is just basic paperwork." said Barkhorn.

"Trude, you'll make a good leader someday." replied Hartmann, "If only you can loosen up a bit."

"I'll ignore that second comment and thank you for the compliment." said Barkhorn.

"You really should be promoted anytime soon." shrugged Hartmann, "You might even be promoted."

"Major Barkhorn does have a nice ring to it." said Barkhorn smiling as she finished the paperwork.

"I think you'd make a great commander." said Hartmann.

"I would and besides, that would finally silence Hanna." replied Trude.

"Oh no. I should have seen that coming." sighed Erica.

"That girl is stubborn and untrustworthy!" snapped Barkhorn as she shut off the light and undressed.

"You say the same thing about Shirley." pointed out Erica.

"That Liberion is unprofessional." huffed Trude, "Though, I guess the United States has contributed a good deal to the war effort."

"Exactly. Shirley's done great in battle and Liberion as a whole has been very helpful. Look at the Tuskegee Air Witches." noted Erica.

"Liberion can claim to be a beacon of democracy and freedom as much as it wants but, as long as a portion of the country has signs that read "whites only" one must doubt that claim." replied Barkhorn as she climbed into bed, "Besides, I'm not really one to trust mob rule."

"Hey Trude, do you really think the war will ever end?" asked Erica, "I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"I feel the same way Erica and I'm sure we'll end this. No, I know we will." answered Trude.

* * *

**Unification of Karlsland: In 1862, King Fredrick Wilhelm IV of Prussia died and was succeeded by this son King Wilhelm I who appointed Otto von Bismarck as Chancellor with one goal: unify Karlsland without Ostmark. In 1864, Prussia and Ostmark teamed up to defeat Denmark and seize the territory Prussia had failed to take in the Three Years' War. This led to the creation of the Kingdom of Baltland which united the countries of Denmark and Norway-Sweden. In 1866, Prussia turned on Ostmark beginning the Seven Weeks' War. The Germanic Confederation was split on both sides but, in the end Prussia won decisively. Prussia gained the Germanic Confederation and put in under their control as the North Germanic Confederation to symbolize it as a separate entity from Ostmark which went into decline after the war. Now, only one obstacle prevented Prussia from achieving it's goal-it's neighbor Gallia. In 1870-71, Prussia and Gallia went to war to settle this and Prussia won another decisive victory annexing Alsace and Lorraine. The reign of Gallia as the most powerful country on the continent end while Prussia and the North Germanic Confederation united to form the Empire of Karlsland with King Wilhelm I taking the new title of Kaiser. **

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter. As far as I know, this is the first SW fanfiction to mention racial segregation in the US. Also, since both the German Empire and Nazi Germany were not democratic I made Barkhorn skeptical of democracy. Just wanted to explain that. I used the popular lullaby called the "Cradle Song" here and I used the direct translations because the scene focuses on our Karlsland Trio so English would be their second language. Anyway, next time another tragedy strike the 501st. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello everyone I am back with my next chapter of "Sounds of Silence" and this one will be dark so hang on. Before I begin, my reboot of "Neon Genesis Striker" will begin October 25 of this year. I had the date wanted to get that out there. This will be much different than the original. Warning, this chapter might upset some people though I don't mean to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

It was an overcast day in Orussia. It had been a week since the death of Sakamoto in combat and everyone was trying to move on. Minna was still struggling and still spent most of her time in bed. Today, Barkhorn had to drag her out of the shower after she had been in there for thirty minutes.

"I found Minna." said Barkhorn dragging the commander into her office.

"You're fifteen minutes late for our meeting." noted Hartmann concerned.

"Mio was always punctual about time." sighed Minna sadly.

"You're just hurting yourself by dwelling on the death of Sakamoto." said Barkhorn.

"Trude." said Hartmann amazed.

"Erica she needs to hear this." said Barkhorn.

"Do you really think so?" asked Minna.

"Yes. Sakamoto would not want you to keeping beating yourself up over this." answered Trude.

"Maybe you're right." sighed Minna.

"I know so." replied Barkhorn.

"Okay. What is our main topic of discussion today?!" asked Minna more energetic.

"That's the spirit!" exclaimed Barkhorn.

"Um, our food shortage has been solved." answered Hartmann, "_Of course, the death of Sakamoto is a reason why._"

"That's good." said Minna.

"Our timetable doesn't have another Neuroi arriving for a time yet. So, at least we have plenty of time to prepare." said Barkhorn.

"Right. With Sakamoto gone I want you to fill her role Trude." replied Minna.

"Thank you ma'am. I will do my best." said Trude proudly.

"Trude had already filled in for you recently." noted Hartmann.

"Is this true?" asked Minna surprised.

"Yes ma'am. I have been running the day to day operations of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing while you have been recently... disposed." answered Barkhorn.

"I'm very proud of you Trude. You will make a great commander someday." said Minna.

"Thank you Minna. That means a lot coming from you." replied Barkhorn sincerely.

"I said the same thing but, Trude was preoccupied with silencing Hanna." quipped Hartmann.

"Erica!" snapped Barkhorn red-faced.

"That isn't usually like you." giggled Minna.

"The only people I that I fight for are myself and Chris." said Barkhorn.

"Of course. You're always so concerned about Chris." said Hartmann rolling her eyes.

"My relationship with Chris is not inappropriate!" exclaimed Barkhorn.

"I never said it was." replied Hartmann grinning.

"Thank you two." said Minna suddenly.

"What for?" asked Hartmann.

"I needed that little spat you two just had. It was so funny it helped to lift my spirits." answered Minna.

"Well, I guess in that case then we succeeded in our objective." said Barkhorn triumphant.

"That you have." said Minna with a sad smile.

"Please, tell us you'll be okay." requested Hartmann.

"Erica, Trude. I will be fine. This will take some getting used to and it will be a while but, I will be okay just like I was after Kurt died." replied Minna.

"That's good." sighed Barkhorn, "_Of course, after the death of Kurt her disposition only improved once Sakamoto joined our outfit._"

"Luckily, I'm caught up on paperwork so I can get an early start on more. It'll help to distract me." said Minna.

"That's the spirit Minna. Oh by the way, Allied command sent us a letter saying they've pushed back discussion about future funding back to an undetermined time." said Hartmann.

"That reminds me. I got a letter from Marshal Goering the other day and I haven't even read." realized Minna.

"Oh man that must be important." said Barkhorn, "We've never gotten a letter from the head of the Luftwaffe."

"We'll go so you can read it." said Hartmann who ushered Barkhorn away.

* * *

As Barkhorn and Hartmann left, Minna began searching for the telegram. After a little while she, found it in one of her desk drawers. Sitting back she looked at the letter, and noticed it was addressed not to her but, to Franz Halder a top Karlsland general. Minna was going to resend it but, she then noticed the name Sakamoto out of the corner of her eye.

"Why is Marshal Goering writing a letter about Mio?" asked Minna who looked at the letter.

_Dear General Halder,_

_It has recently come to my attention that Major Mio Sakamoto of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing has been killed in combat. While the Fuso Empire is an ally of ours I did and still do reject the idea of giving her __a promotion to Wing Commander. I have been made aware that Mio Sakamoto was a dyke and she deserves no place in our armies. Under our Paragraph 175 she would have been arrested in Karlsland. Too many of these damn witches are dykes and it's disgusting. I wish that Maloney would have succeeded with his Warlock so we could get rid of them. Just tie them to a pyre and burn them like we used to in the Middle Ages. Hell, we should have finished them off then when we had the chance. Worse yet, I have heard rumors of an illicit and forbidden relationship between Sakamoto and Wing Commander Minna Wilcke. I am contacting you to investigate these rumors and determine their truth. I know that she was engaged to a man but, she may also have had a relationship with Sakamoto. If these are true, then we will expose her and drive her out of the army in disgrace. Minna Wilcke will be dishonorable discharged and we might ever be able to arrest her for her homosexual relationship. At least Sakamoto was decent enough to get herself killed._

_ Marshal Herman Goering_

"My god." said Minna shaking.

* * *

A little ways down the hall both Barkhorn and Hartmann were walking. Barkhorn was smiling though, Hartmann wasn't as giddy.

"Trude, I still think we need to keep an eye on Minna." said the Blonde Knight.

"Why?" asked Barkhorn as the two stopped.

"I know she seems to be doing better but, we need to be there for her." answered Hartmann.

"Look Erica, I am happy you're so willing to help Minna but, right now it's best if we let her grieve." replied Barkhorn.

"We should be there for her." said Hartmann.

"Minna herself said she was fine so there is nothing to worry about." said Barkhorn.

"I know but, don't forget how upset you were when Chris was hurt Trude." said Hartmann.

"Yes but, I survived." said Barkhorn clearly displeased.

"We can take Sergeant Miyafuji for that." noted Hartmann.

"Look, both Minna, you and I are all seasoned military. We are used to this sort of thing and can move past it." said Barkhorn.

"I still think you're letting your militarist point of view blind you." said Hartmann.

"The military of Karlsland is a strong and proud one." huffed Barkhorn.

"I'm not doubting that but, Minna really needs us." said Hartmann.

"That is why I took over running day to day activities while she was grieving." noted Barkhorn.

"That was great of you to do." replied Hartmann.

"And I will continue to do so as long as I need until Minna can resume full command." said Barkhorn who did an about face, "Speaking of which, I need a file from Minna for paperwork I am currently working on."

"I'll go with you." said Hartmann.

"That's fine Erica." said Barkhorn.

"I have nothing else to do." shrugged Hartmann.

"You could train." proposed Barkhorn.

"Of course that would be the first thing you say." laughed Hartmann.

* * *

The two Karlsland witches began heading back to the office of Minna with things seemingly improving. However, as the reached their destination they heard a single gunshot ring out. Hartmann and Barkhorn quickly kicked down the door and found Minna lying dead at her desk. The cause of death was an obvious gunshot wound to the right temple and her smoking Walther PP clutched in her right hand.

"Minna!" cried Barkhorn running over to her commander, "Speak to me dammit! You can't die! Not like this! Minna! Minna!"

"Oh god no." said Hartmann as she fell to her knees in horror.

"Erica, go get Miyafuji!" ordered Barkhorn.

"Trude, it's...it's too late." said Hartmann shaking.

"No! I won't accept that!" yelled Barkhorn.

"Minna...is...dead." said Hartmann wide-eyed.

"No! You're wrong! Minna!" screamed Barkhorn in vain.

* * *

Word of what happened to Minna spread quickly around the compound. The 501st were shaken by the suicide of their commander especially so soon after Sakamoto died. The entire 501st gathered outside the day after her death to salute as her coffin went by.

"I...can't...believe...Minna...is...gone!" sobbed Lucchini as they waited.

"It's a horrible tragedy. But, after Sakamoto was killed in action you had to expect this was a possibility." replied Shirley.

"Yeah. I was really afraid this would happen. My tarot cards seemed to point in this direction." added Eila sadly.

"So, is Minna going to be posthumously promoted like Sakamoto was?" asked a yawning Sanya.

"Lieutenant Colonel Minna was not killed in action so any promotion is out of the question." answered Perrine solemn.

"Hey Yoshika, if you need to cry you can." said Lynne worried about her girlfriend.

"I...need to protect everyone." said Yoshika eyes watering.

"Yoshika, you know that's impossible. What happened to Minna, was awful but, you couldn't have prevented it." replied Lynne.

"If something happened to you...I do the same thing." said Yoshika coldly.

"Yoshika you can't say that!" cried Lynne, "I know you love me but, don't throw your life away!"

"Lynne..." began Yoshika only to get cut off.

"She's right Miyafuji. You can't take that way out. You must face your problems." said Barkhorn clearly out of it.

"Captain, the coffin is coming out!" cried Shirley.

"Attention!" called Barkhorn causing all the witches to salute.

As the coffin containing the body of Minna passed draped under the Karlsland flag the girls showed one final act of respect for their fallen commander. The worst hit were clearly her oldest comrades Barkhorn and Hartmann. Trude was deeply shaken but, not trying to show it while Erica was a sobbing mess unable to maintain her composure.

* * *

After passing her former comrades, the body of Minna was transported away for a burial. The witches dispersed and temporary commander Barkhorn found herself in charge of the outfit. She entered her new office and sat in the same chair where she found Minna dead. Barkhorn sat in the chair and closed her eyes. Trude lost track of time and wasn't sure how much latter a knock came on the door.

"Come in." said Barkhorn quickly sitting professionally.

"Hey Trude. I wanted to see how you were doing." said Hartmann entering the room.

"I'm fine Erica. Really, I am." replied Barkhorn, "I am more worried how you are doing."

"Well, I obviously cried a lot but, now that I've gotten that out I feel better." said Hartmann.

"I could give you vacation time. It might be good." offered Barkhorn.

"Thank you Trude but, I am okay. I want to fight alongside you guys." replied Hartmann walking over to the desk, "This is eerie."

"Yes it is and now it's my office so everyday I will sit at the exact same spot where we found Minna dead." said Barkhorn with a sad smile.

"The others seem to be okay for now." noted Hartmann.

"That's good." said Barkhorn.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Hartmann concerned.

"I am fine. I know that I was shaken up by what happen but, I am fine." answered Barkhorn, "I wanted to be a commander but, not like this."

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure you didn't feel guilty. As for being commander, you are and I know you'll do a fine job." responded Hartmann.

"Because I kept saying Minna would be fine." realized Barkhorn.

"I want you to know it's not your fault." said Hartmann concerned.

"Thank you Erica but, I already know that." said Barkhorn.

"You seem to be bottling your emotions." replied Hartmann.

"Of course I am." said Barkhorn matter-of-fact.

"I really don't think you should." said Hartmann.

"Erica, I am a proud soldier of Karlsland. You are as well so you should know that we in the Karlsland military, and Karlsland it's self, don't show emotion." said Barkhorn.

"I don't think that's right." said Hartmann.

"Of course it is. Showing emotion is weakness and the rule of nature is survival of the fittest." said Barkhorn firmly.

"Oh Trude." sighed Hartmann.

"Showing your emotions is weakness." huffed Barkhorn.

"That's not the case when it comes to Chris." noted Hartmann.

"Well, that is different. Chris is my little sister." replied Barkhorn, "Thank you again for your concern Erica but, I will be fine."

"Okay but, I want you to cry if you feel like it. It really isn't good to hold in your emotions." said Hartmann accepting defeat.

"I will never show such weakness." scoffed Barkhorn.

"In that case I hope you're hurting yourself in the long run." said Hartmann who left.

When Hartmann was gone, Trude sat back in her chair and thought about the current situation. She briefly considered Erica's advice but, wouldn't let herself show emotion. Instead, she pulled a bottle of Karlsland whiskey she knew Minna had kept in her desk drawer and had a glass.

* * *

**History of the Apennine peninsula: The Apennine peninsula was once the base of the might Roman Empire before it collapsed in 476. After, the peninsula was full of republics, monarchies and city-states until the mid-1800s. In 1848-49, failed revolutions attempted to unite much of the peninsula. In 1853, the Duchy of Sardinia (which included Piedmont, Aosta Valley and Liguria) took was one of several Western European countries that helped defeat Orussia in the Crimean War. Impressed by the Sardinian Army, in 1858 Emperor Napoleon III of Gallia agreed to help Sardinia if it got into a war with Ostmark. The next year in 1859, that war began masterminded by Sardinian Prime Minister Count Camillo Cavour. The combined forced of Gallia and Sardinia defeated Ostmark with the biggest victory at the Battle of Magenta. In the central part of the peninsula revolutions ousted monarchs and they united with Sardinia. In the southern part of the peninsula, the Red Shirts under Giuseppe Garibaldi captured Sicily and the mainland then were joined by soldiers from Piedmont who overran the Papal States in the center of the peninsula. In 1861, Victor Emmanuel II became ruler of the new Duchy of Italia. **

A/N: Well there is another chapter done an I hope you enjoyed it. I know that the content was controversial but, I mean no offense by it (I'm bisexual) it was was reflection on the attitude of the era. This is were the story begins to get it's rating and there will be more dark scenes ahead. The suicide of Minna was inspired by a story I read called "Haji" which is in my favorites section and one I recommend. Also, this is not the last time Barkhorn drinks. Next time, a new commander is named and Lucchini deals with the change in Shirley. Please review.


End file.
